Everlasting sun
by The-Legend-Spyro
Summary: This does not involve the normal twilight and VD Gang. It only occurs in their universe where vampires and were wolves exist. Mason, A normal human is thrown into the supernatural universe. but whats so special about him. Please R and R.
1. Preface

I never put much thought into how my life would turn out. Letting my mind drift into the hand of peace. Never to be moving at a high pace. Always to be tranquil. I had planned it to be symmetrical with the picture I had painted in my near enough empty head, easy going and living life. Was this to much to ask for. Apparently it was, even for me.

My heart thundering. The indescribable pain surging through my being. As if sending me into eternal darkness wasn't enough, The pain that accompanied it was excruciating.

I realized that this must be the end. As all thing must end, it is the way of life. But why me, why now. I stopped that thought Immediately. Not allowing it to manifest itself. only to create more pain of it being ripped away from me. I tried to let myself be consumed by the pain and let the already nearing end come. that's all I wanted now. Slowly I let the pain take me.


	2. The Game

I sat on the bus on the way to school. It was inconceivably cold in Mosier. A small town on the border of the state of Washington and Oregon. Dull and rainy is the way I describe it although iv lived hear all my life. Its begun to get a bit to boring for me, but none the less this is were my friends are. I had just left my dads house. Richard was the inanimate, laid back type off father. He went out quite often with his friends billy and mack to watch the football games. I didn't mind. I new how to take care of myself. I stared at the water, on the window. Thinking how easy it must be to only have to fall and hit the floor. With no emotions to worry about or people. I let my eyes rest on the little puddle on the inside of the window.

" Mason, dude. Are you watching this." Dom shook my shoulder as he spoke. I took my eyes away from the water and spun my head to let it rest on the accusations going on in the row opposite me. Ron, the smallest and weakest in our year was accusing Ben, the biggest in our year of taking his lunch money.

" you took it from me. Give it back". Ron fired at the other boy.

" huh. Well I don't know what your talking about, uh do you boys". Ben had turned and motion to the large group of boys behind him. They all shook there heads in perfect symphony and Ben cracked his knuckles. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. How immature for a sixteen year old can you get. I watched as Ron threw back words which didn't even enter the bully's ears. Ron took a small but noticeable step forward

" five buck on Ron getting his face pummeled". Dom was too overly enthusiastic. I looked at the scene in front of me. Ron, a small five foot skinny boy and then Ben. His tall six foot one and his lean stature was sure to convince anyone. But I rose to the challenge.

" fine. Ill go with Ron". Dom shook my hand but was laughing.

" I should have bet higher". Dom muttered to himself. I let my head drift of again as I tuned out of the commotion stirring across from me. We were not far now from school. I felt the atmosphere change as everyone began to cheer around me

" yea. Unlucky Ron." I swiveled my head around to see Ron on the floor and Ben towering above him.

" that will be five bucks friend". Dom raised an eyebrow daring me to object .

" fine. I'll get your money from the bank when we get off. That is if you really need it".

" Naw, its cool man. But hey, I did predict the right winner". he trailed off.

" did you do the homework that Mr gamble gave us to do. Its due for today".

He rummaged through his bag trying to find it. " yea iv done it. Its In hear somewhere though". he had his head in his bag.

The bus came to a halt outside the school. The windows were cleaner from the rain.

" Damn, no iv not. Feel free to let me copy yours if you want". I new his game. He would say he has done it then apparently he hasn't.

" if you wish. There you go." I handed him the big fat essay meant for today and we headed off.

" mason dude, did you hear about what happened on the bus. I hear Ben broke Ron's nose and leg."

How overly exaggerated. It made me laugh. " no that didn't happen. I was there and he only made his face bruise a little."

" oh well that's great. Iv just spent the latter half of my morning spreading that. Great."

" doesn't matter. We forgive you." Dom mock punched him in the shoulder.

The rain seemed to double its attempts to drench the us.

" I think we should go inside now. times getting on and I don't want to be wet all day." Dom looked up at the clouds," its going to be long time before this decides ease off."

" if you say so. See you at break time yea."

" yea sure. Iv got tons of homework not done so I'll get a big _row _from my teacher. Not looking forward to it." maybe he wasn't going to enjoy today but I would. All my favorite subjects were on today. Latin, biology and PE.

I dragged myself to registration class and then to PE. I was good at PE. Not to mention that I was on the football team the "wolves", and man do the _entire_ school body support their team. The big white buildings of the PE halls and the pitch were always a good sight. I think it was going to be training today for the big game next week. I wasn't overly enthusiastic about it, I mean it wasn't like I didn't know everything already.

" Mason. Get yourself into the locker room, suit up and play ball. Come on son get your head in the now, the games next week and I do _not _want you showing up late." John, our couch raised an eyebrow as I walked past him, without a word but a nod to show I had heard him. I tried to hurry as I suited up. Black and brown was a dull color for a football strip.

David walked in at that moment, already suited up and drenched from the rain.

" Mason dude. I heard what happened on the bus this morning-." I cut in to give the real story on what happened.

" It wasn't -."

" Oh no its fine. I know what really happened but it is funny that half the school now think Ron's going to hospital."

He grabbed a bottle of water form his bag and sat down. I had finished suiting up by then. I looked in the mirror, my dark brown hair was dripping with the rain and my blue eyes were bloodshot.

" what time is it." I hadn't worn a watch. David pointed up to the clock that was above me, nine twenty. " time to get going then." I suggested

" lets go then." He stood up and walked out the door back into the rain. I went as well. The rain was a lot worse when I was in my gear. Shorts weren't the type of clothing for this. I took comfort in the warm up that was jogging around the pitch. We walked in silence for a minute. The thought of losing again for the forth time in a row was a very scary thought.

" do think we will win next week. I mean I know the lions are good an all but they've been slacking for the past two weeks since there last one. Maybe if we change our formation, that will through them a little and we could have a chance." He sounded as if it could work. But even if we done that, we still wouldn't have a chance. The lions were all time champions in Oregon. We would get completely decimated. We wouldn't have a prayer of winning, let alone drawing. " No. there's no way we will win. Their so strong in there offense that it makes up for the loss of defense." I new I was right.

We had reached the pitch then and the others had already started to warm up.

" right then boys, get to it. Five laps before we start. You Mason were late so you can do twenty push ups now and at the end. Get to it then." he made a face. " and try to catch up."

We were off. I was trying to catch up to our fellow team. We were both quite fast when we wanted to be so we caught up after about seven minutes.

" Mason and David (pant). Fast as usual." Paul was one of my other close friend in my painting. He was the usual person you would go and see if you needed help with something.

" yup. You can count on that. Have you herd about the new positioning of the lions next week. Their whole strategy might change to gain the upper hand." I didn't know if we would win although we would have a shot at it. We were running in the large circle shape of the field. We only had two more laps to go

" Well there is a good chance they will do that." his lips crushed into a thin line. " but we can only give it our best shot. Its all we can do."

" I think we could win." I lied. I had already told Dom there was no chance in our victory. But being captain means upping the spirit of the team. Even if our inevitable defeat was hurtling toward us. I took a moment to think it all threw. I assessed the capability of our team and then theirs. It didn't look good. I seen the couch signaling us to come back. Fine.

" Right. I want two teams and two different colors. Mason hears the ball. I'm going to get my whistle. By the time I come back I want to teams." alright then, if you say so sir. I wanted to say it aloud but I know what would happen. Ha. He couldn't catch me if he tried.

" I call reds. Deal with it." David grabbed a red shirt and shrugged into it.

" guess I'm going with blacks then."

" seams so." David laughed. I grabbed a black shirt, put it on, and stood next to David to choose our teams. I looked at my team. Their were fifteen of us. Four substitutions and eleven of us on the field. David would choose his friend instead of the best players.

" Shaun, Matt, Stuart Charlie and Johnston. Your with me then." idiot. He's missed out that all his friends are more closely to the defense and substitutions side than the others. His loss.

" Well then." I stuck my index finger at all the names I made. Just for effect. "Dexter, Jeff, Aaron, Jerome and Jason. Come on then." They were going to be quite easy to take on, they didn't no that I had chosen the best players.

" Both teams take positions on field." John was in the game just as much as we were.

" your going to lose Mason. You know it." His lips tugged at the sides To form a massive grin.

" yea if you say so." couch got to the middle of the line then put the ball in the middle.

" HUT." we all engaged.

" don't give your sister any information on what's happening for her birthday, all right." he was very serious about this. Katie's eighteenth was a big deal to him. I didn't care really. As long as she had a good time then I didn't care.

" Dad I'm going camping this weekend with some friends." I hesitated to say were though. He like me to stay within the towns limits for most of the time. But I had a good lie rehearsed.

" oh, uh OK then. Were and which friends exactly," he grinned " Dom is one of them I'm sure and uh -" I cut him off. He was trying to be cool and guess but he just wasn't.

" Yes Dom's one and also David and Jack are coming. Iv got homework to do so I'm going up stairs." I ran up before he annoy me any more. Camping was great with friends. Marsh mallows and a toasty fire outside the tent. Nothing but the air and the stars to look at. Its tomorrow that I we leave. There was some mountains that looked like a good challenge to climb towards the west and north-west.

I decided to do some homework but go to bed early because of the day ahead. And I like my sleep.


	3. An UnPlanned Change

Friday and the day we were all going camping for the weekend. I was still quiet tired but I had to get up. Richard was down the stairs, getting ready for work I guess. I was marginally smaller than him so he still called me small man in front of my friends. He was only about an inch taller than me for crying out loud. I would catch up to him though. My phone started to ring then. Almost falling of the bedside cabinet. I caught it in time though. Phew. It read Dom on the front. Its morning so what does he want when i'm going to see him at school.

" Hallo," I yawned " what's up."

" Schools apparently canceled today," He said. He wasn't alone as well. There was muted words in the background

" who is there with you," I said. "and what time is it." I looked at my clock. It read nine 'o' clock on it. Id slept in anyway so I was glad school was canceled.

" oh its just David. He is here now cause we thought about leaving a bit earlier." What. Leaving earlier and not telling me.

" And were you going to tell me about this then," I laughed knowing they were probable getting round to it.

" you worry to much. Besides we were going to call you in the next thirty minutes but David got my phone and started to phone you. I got it back but it was already ringing so I just left it for you to pick up. S'that cool." he was happy as normal. couldn't put a downer on him if you tried.

" yea its fine," I said. " So. What time am I coming down at then. Iv got my back packed and ready so just give me a time."

" um, try eleven. That way there's no rush."

" fine then. See you then." I flipped the phone down and got up. Getting up fast isn't a good idea. Gets me dizzy

Some toast for breakfast. Maybe some bacon, I should treat myself. Nothing mattered just now apart from getting food in my already fatiguing stomach.

" Morning sport," Richard said. As I entered the kitchen. " Sleep well." I hadn't thought about my sleep last night. Come to think off it, I dreamed of something but I cant remember it.

" yes yes," I said impatiently. Settling for the easy way out.

Katie came down the stairs then. She looked like she had never seen a brush before. I laughed

" shut up," Katie said embarrassed but laughing a little with me

Bacon was more suitable for me. I watched it cook. Richard was sitting in the arm chair watching the news. There was a killing in the south of Portland. Nothing the police cant handle. I flipped the nearly burnt bacon onto a plate. It was nine forty five already. I ate my food fast to give me some time.

" hey. Whats the rush."

" I have to be ready for ten," I said putting my plate in the dishwasher. " so I can be at Dom's at eleven."

" Ah, right. Just leave the dishes. I'll do them." dropping the plate, I ran past Richard patting him on the back.

" Thanks dad." my bag was packed so no trouble there. It was raining outside so I hauled a jacket out under the Heep off clothes in the wardrobe. I showered and brushed my teeth. Got my clothes on and went, with the bag down the stairs.

" Dad," I called. " that's me off. I'll call you when i'm at Dom's." I heard dad shout by but I was out the door. The rain was horrible. Thick and heavy. Thankfully it wasn't like this where we were going. I got on the bus and settled for the half hour ride. The rain was coming down ferociously. It looked almost as if there was a small stream forming on the road.

The bus stopped outside Dom's house, skidded a little due to the rain.

" thanks." I said to the driver and hopped off. Dom and David were brandishing a pellet gun they had up stairs. No doubt they'll try to shoot me with it. Dom's mother opened the door for me.

" look at you, your drenched. Give me your jacket and I'll put it on the heater."

" thank you." I said handing her the jacket. I had gotten here a bit early but it was no trouble. I went up stairs cautious to the fact that they had the gun and were probably round one of the corners. I did here them in the room however so I went straight to the door.

" Mason dude. You look wet."

" take a look out the window."

" Ha. Funny, anyway look at this," he pulled the gun from David who was aiming at the wall. " it's a four hundred dollar air rifle. Thought we could go hunting while up there." he held the gun for me to take. It was heavy and steel black. It had a scope on it as well.

" went straight through his seven hundred page book and the glass bottle. Therefore I shotgun first shot." David was only to excited to use the gun. Looked like he hadn't even seen one.

" No David. Bad boy, " Dom spoke to him like a dog. " sit and I'll give you a treat." that done it. I fell laughing at the two of them. David had actually sat down to see what the treat was and Dom was consumed by the bag he had packed.

" there," he tossed a single marshmallow to him. " there's more where that came from as well." he started to laugh as well.

" well this is great. I listen to you for a small thing like this. Doesn't matter. As long as I get my reward." He started sniggering along with us.

Jack arrived at half eleven and we all waited until Dom gave us the time to go.

We played on Dom's computer console until twelve. I was winning a race against David when Dom stepped in front.

" right boys. Time to go." He had a massive grin on his face.

" Finally," Jack huffed. " its been getting boring watching the two of them race again and again." Me and David laughed.

" Get it moving. We are getting dropped of at the edge of town." He was triumphant to the fact that he had over turned his mums rule and got his dad to drop us off.

" That's good then." I said hauling myself up of the bed

" This is going to be a blast." David was eager to get going.

" Yes, yes come on," Jack huffed not waiting for Dom and Me. " I'll be waiting down in the car then." Jack went out to the car. I picked my bag up and went down as well.

" Were to then boys." Dom's dad was like any other. Except he was unusually tall.

" North Buckland." We all looked at him in surprise. This was about a half hour drive into Washington.

" it takes us to the starting point," he said quickly trying to subdue any concern as to where we were going. It worked. The journey didn't take long. It seemed to fly past due to David and Jack fooling around in the row behind us. Muted thuds and scuffles came from them toy fighting as well.

" North Buckland," Dom's dad said with as much enthusiasm as we all had. " hope you guys have a great time."

" Yes dad. We will." and with that, he closed the door. We walked in silence until his dads car was gone.

" We have about an hours walk and then three hours to get the camp going before it gets dark," he was in command mode now. " we take a left and then-"

" get on with it. Which direction." David said impatiently.

" That direction." He pointed at a dirt trial which led high into the mountains. I could see Mount Hood way in the distance. Past quite a couple of other steep Mountains.

" Are we by any chance going to Mount Hood." Jack Beat me to the punch line.

" n-no. What gave you that idea." Dom was terrible at lying. We all looked at each other and new that's where we were going. It didn't look like we could do it in a day. that's probably why we had enough food for three days with us.

We walked and walked. All of us chatting now and again. The Rain starting to stop its ongoing downpour. David decided to be the comedian for the journey. Telling jokes and trying to fool some of us. He wouldn't shut up at times. The rain stopped but it was still overcast. Heck it was always overcast where we were.

" How long now," Jack whined. " Roughly."

"About ten minutes now."

" Well that's a relief." I Sighed. My feet were not going to hold up much longer. We had travelled up and down a couple of hills. We stopped for a break at the peak of one mountain.

" gees," Jack gasped. " What a view." We looked at the astonishing view in front of us.

" I cant see any houses, let alone towns." David was looking round and round. Pivoting on the spot. I followed his gaze round. I could see nothing apart from trees and mountains.

" Well. Better write my will. _To my family-"_ Dom cut him of.

" You Had better include me in that," he made a face. " how about your television." David Got to his feet in seconds.

" Ha. I wouldn't give you my TV if you gave me one hundred dollars."

" Oh," Dom said Smugly. A smile tugging at his face. " is that so." He reached in his bag and pulled out the gun. He aimed at his feet. " Dance." David danced frantically trying not to provoke Dom any more. We all new he was kidding. He still had the huge smile on his face.

" Can I stop now." David said panting

" Oh sure yea. I cant believe you actually thought I would shoot you," Dom said laughing. " it would take your leg of with the power this thing has." David didn't look to happy. And very overly exaggerated with the guns power

" Cheer up. At least he didn't make you get on the ground and beg."

" good point." David brightened up

We walked for a little longer. I was replaying the last time I had played football. Noting the last touch down myself was a mistake.

" We're hear." Dom said approvingly. It was a small clearing in the ever so thick woodland around us. You might go as far as to say it wasn't even a clearing. Just a gap in the middle of the forest. The trees still towered over head and blocked most of the light which gave a hazy effect. There was a river just one tree out of where we were staying.

" I'll get fire wood." Dom mouthed to me as David and Jack fought over who would get the space nearest to the river.

" I'll set up both our tents." I said back.

It was pitch black all around us. Nothing but the fire to show us around. Cracks would sound every now and again from the wind and animals all around us. Dom didn't seem scared at all.

" I'll get the fire wood this time." Jack announced.

" right. Its about fifty yard through there and another twenty to the left."

" Yes Yes. I got it." Jack Was impatient due to the fire starting to die. He left without another word.

" You know. I don't know my step sister." I said. Julie had, had a third child with john. John was good for her. He loved her and probably never abandon her. She would be fine.

" Well then that's up to you if you want to meet her or not." Dom said.

" it is true you know," David agreed. " you are entirely in control. You could meet her when we got back if you want."

" yea I know." Time past by without us noticing. Just sitting watching the fire.

" all tell you a story." that got us. Anything to pass the time.

" I am originally from the native Americans and this one comes my great, great, great grandfather. It was about their journeys across north west America. Trying to find a convenient place to build a settlement." We were absorbed. " are leader of the tribe back then was called Coahoma Choctaw. Which stood for Red panther. The story goes like this. There was another tribe hell bent on destroying us. They saw us as a threat even though we didn't know they were there. They plotted there attack on us for several months, waiting for the right moment. Until that moment came." He winced. "They hurtled knifes and arrows at our men and women and children. No mercy. They decimated our defenses and took our leader hostage. The had him strung up on a wooden pole and made us watch. There tribal chief had a special sacrifice weapon. I don't know what it is. But it says that he raised it to strike. All of our people powerless to interfere when a magnificent beast ripped out in rage from the forest and snapped him in half like a twig. More of them came and destroyed there tribe. They killed a couple of ours as well and scratched a couple of others. My great grandfather got away with only some minor scratches but they now worshiped the beast as a god for saving them. And we still do to this day." Dom smiled to himself.

" Wow. What were the beasts." David asked.

" don't know. All I know is that their strong and fast. big as well." Dom trailed off.

" Has anybody noticed Jack has been gone along time." Their heads snapped to me.

" Your right. He's probably playing some trick on us." David said.

" I'm not so sure," Dom Disagreed. " He wanted to be here but he new it was his turn to get the wood. He didn't mention not wanting to go though because he didn't want to get embarrassed." Dom Was sincere with us.

" Well then. Suppose we had better go get him." David was up on his feet.

" And get lost and lose are way. You can count me out." I snapped back at him. It was near total black around us and probably worse deeper in the forest.

" Not if we stick together. Stay within a couple of meters of each other and we will be fine." Dom More was trying to avoid commanding us but I new we had to look for him. Cant imagine him being lost and getting to far away to not get back.

" Jack. Jack you there." David was heading to the north were Jack had left.

" Fifty straight and then twenty to the left." I echoed Dom's words. We all traced the footsteps made by Dom and Jack exactly were they had made them. Dom in front and me and Jack behind.

" There." Dom Whispered. The pile of wood was where it should have been. But Jack was nowhere.

" Jack. Jack, come on man. Quit fooling around." David was getting edgy.

" I'm going back to get the beam torch." David whisked away then.

" Be careful." I said looking after him. We looked around the wood and were Jack might have gone.

The silence was broken by the screams of David then.

" God. Whats wrong." The screams suddenly cut off.

" Stay here. I'll be back." Dom ran at full pace into the darkness. I listened to his steps disappear into the night. What happened to David. A Fright from a deer or goat maybe. Not the way he screamed. Blood curdling scream is the way I would describe it. I was suddenly aware that I was not alone. The dark figure was about the same height as Dom. Maybe it was Dom

" Dom. Good You're here. Did you find David." He didn't move. He stood rooted to were he was. I couldn't make out his face or any of his features due to the darkness.

" D- Dom," I stuttered from fear. " is that you." The figure only stood still. My instincts took over. It wasn't long before the forest was sweeping past me and I was in an all out sprint for what seamed my life. I looked to the left and there was the person. Keeping up with no effort.

" Dom." I screamed, running until my legs burned. I ran more. It wasn't long before I couldn't run any more. The figure had gone. I looked around and seen no one. I turned to go back and there. Right up in my face was the person. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up with one hand. He was cold and rock solid, I couldn't fight back. He whipped me to his face and jerked my head to the side. The pain was horrible then. It must have been daggers digging into my neck from the way they felt. But his head buried into my neck. I new that he was not going to stop. I prepared for what was coming. The inevitable. So sure I was that this was it that I closed my eyes.

Not a minute more and the hand and teeth ripped from me in a burst of speed. I whipped my eyes open to see him staring into the darkness. There, standing before him was a massive beast. Shaped like a dog or bear on all fours. Its growl pierced the silence. I felt relieved it was here though. My magnificent hero Come to save me. It crouched as did the person holding me. A snarl also ripped from the person holding me. It was a cold Grinding sort of snarl. The dog pounced For him. Quick as lightening but, the person had disappeared just as fast. Then the beast, quick to, ran after him.

I was alone. I felt better now. Peaceful now I was safer. The pain had gone now. Just a small burning sensation left behind at the wound. I could deal with that. I tried to get up but at the same time. My wound soared with pain. I fell. Pinned to the ground from the burning that was oozing all over my body. It was as hot as picking up iron tongs or slamming your hand on a hot iron. Hotter still the temperature rose. I Closed my eyes trying not to scream. The burning heat rose and rose. I felt like a pile of red hot ashes in a fire pit. My heart thundering. The indescribable pain surging through my being. As if sending me into eternal darkness wasn't enough, The pain that accompanied it was excruciating.

I realized that this must be the end. As all thing must end, it is the way of life. But why me, why now. I stopped that thought Immediately. Not allowing it to manifest itself. only to create more pain of it being ripped away from me. I tried to let myself be consumed by the pain and let the already nearing end come. that's all I wanted now. Slowly I let the pain take me.


	4. New Life

As much as I tried, the pain wouldn't take me. It kept me alive to suffer. How did I deserve this, of all thing. Suddenly the pain receded. Back to my torso now. Leaving my legs, arms and head. The burning rose though however in my heart and lungs. Relief and worry overcame me as the pain receded more until my heart was the only thing burning. It kept rising to my astonishment. Hotter and hotter. How would Richard and Katie take my death. Bad. Good. My heart couldn't beat any faster than it was as well. As if trying to burst out and run away. This kept going for what seamed like an eternity until my hearts constant beating faltered. It faltered again twice and then. Silence. My heart stopped. Silence and the sound of nothing overwhelmed me. My senses started to come back to me. I could hear cars and the sound of a television in the background. The small drumming of the kortana fishing boat at the lake. It shocked me that I was no longer feeling dirt and roots of trees. It felt like a flat and smooth. I dared not to open my eyes. I was probably in the hospital. All my family would be there peering over me. Maybe some friends. It dawned on me at that moment. Jack and David. Dom as well. Where they alright. Had they met the same fate I have. Where they dead. Murmurs began to flow around me.

" Is he alright. When will he wake up?" A soothing voice was asking. It was a woman, sounded like late twenty's. Muted pads on the ground told me there were two in the room.

" He should be fine. These things take time. They differ according to the type of person. Alexanders took three days." What. Took three days for what.

"Maybe your right." Whoever they were. They left the room. I opened my eyes slowly. I could see perfect. Better than perfect. The image my eyes seen was Amazingly crisp and clear. I could see dust molecules in the air and still be focused on the roof. The cracks and minute color differences in the white roof above. I noticed my eyes didn't want to blink. Or more like they didn't need to. I didn't have the urge to move or fidget.

" He's coming around. George." Some girl sang. A different one from the last one. Suddenly I could make out at least four of them in the room.

" Don't make yourself look like a threat." The older, possibly wiser one said.

" Yes George and why don't we put on a clown suit. Off course we look like a threat. We are the most lethal beings in the world." He wasn't being annoying but more like telling him the truth. I sat up slowly but try as I might, my body responded in a flash and I was up sitting in ninety degree angle. The room I was in was vast. It was open plan and it was colored white. I took a deep breath . There was no craving for oxygen, more like doing something that's good but you don't need to do it. I held my breath. My lungs didn't start to burn and scream for more. They were all but silent. I didn't have to breath. I saw them all. They all looked stunning. There was a girl, about my age standing on the far right. She had shortish dark brown hair which curved to her left at her forehead. She was very small. The eyes though took me away. They were a very vibrant orange yellow. Sort of golden.

" This must be a shock to you and very confusing." It was the one called George stepping forward. Arms open In a cautious and friendly way. He had shockingly smooth light brown hair. Blond in it as well. He was of a medium build and the eyes were the same as the girls I had seen.

" My name is George Cameron and this is my family. Alexander, Alice and my wife Julia." He pointed at them individually. All of them smiling at me when he said their name. Blurred memory came back to me again of Jack, David and Dom

" L- last night," I stuttered. My voice was so different. It was like I was singing rather than speaking. At the same time as being very soft and velvet. They registered me noticing my new voice and George spoke.

" Yes there is allot of things you'll discover that have changed. It will take some getting used to." He was trying to reassure me.

" Last night. My friends." I Couldn't remember.

" Ah yes. I'm sorry. This will come as a shock to you but, Jack is in a critical state in hospital and so is David. They might not make it." What. Had they nearly died. What happened to them. What took them.

" And my family. Richard and Katie."

" Well your missing for just now." He seen my face twist and started to double back. " You have to understand that you put them in danger by seeing them now."

" What do you mean hurt them. There my family and I would never-" he put a hand up to stop my rant. He got up and walked to his family and they started muttering to each other. I looked out the massive wall height window and seen nothing but forest. The sky was still dull Grey and it was raining. I thought of last night. Struggling to get a clear picture of everything. That thing that got me. It was so strong. So fast.

" W-what was that." They turned, all looking nervous now. George kept his face calm and sat beside me again.

" That's the other thing. This will also come as a major shock to you…." He stared at me assessing my mental state.

" It was a Vampire. He was hunting and came across you."

A Vampire. That couldn't be true. But it fits so well. The speed, the strength, cold skin and then. When it bit me. No. I had thought about most myths about Vampires. If you get bit, then you become one.

" And that leads me to what we're doing here now. When he bit you, you began to change. Do you recall the burning." I hadn't wanted to remember but I had remembered it.

" that was the venom of Marcus turning you into a-" I cut in

" Vampire." I whispered.

" Yes. You musn't think however that your going to be like him. He was my friend and I made him. He turned back to feeding on humans and left us. But we had to stop him so we killed him shortly after what must have been you." He stopped deep in thought.

" When you say, went back to feeding on humans." What did he mean by that. That he didn't feed on them. That he started to feed on them like going back on the bottle.

" He didn't used to feed on humans. Like us, he only fed on animals. Until he grew tired and wanted to, cheat. So to speak."

" Can we show him." The girl, probably Alice, had almost shouted the words so quickly that I couldn't keep up. Then again, show me what.

" We mustn't rush these things Alice. He's only three days old."

" Its fine George. Just show him. He will probably like it anyway." It was Alexander that spoke.

" Show me what." I asked. Unsure of what they meant.

" I'll get the mirror" Alice sang and vanished in an instant. They saw my jaw drop at the speed of Alice.

" One of the many things your going to have to get used of." Alexander said, Smiling to himself. Maybe he was going to be the one to teach me all of this stuff. It hadn't dawned on me that I wasn't really shocked that my friends were in hospital. I should be going down there.

Alice darted back in with a roof height mirror and held it in front of me. I stared at the beautiful person in front of me. The bright crimson red eyes and the very pale skin stunned me. The hair was soft and vibrant and stuck solid in the stunning way it is now. I pushed myself to say my face. It was different, like it had been molded to fit my new voice by angles. My muscles were all a lot more toned and visible.

I stared in aw at my reflection.

" He likes it." Alice said. She made a face. " But then, everybody likes how we look."

" Perhaps we should allow Alexander to take him hunting." George said.

" A yes. The burning must be painful." I hadn't thought about it until he mentioned it. It was like I hadn't drank in weeks.

" I think I'll take him Alex. You know I'm the better hunter. And he has to learn the right way." Alice was so small compared to Alexander. Yet she seamed so much more sure and commanding than him. Alexander smiled and winked at her.

" If you wish then."

" Come on then." She said pulling me towards the massive wall height window.

" The window." I said sheepishly.

" oh yea, you don't know. Its very easy. I'll go first, now watch and take note. Just hop out like you would a normal jump and land as if it was nothing but a small wall. Watch." She stepped out and fell towards the ground. Her feet landing in perfect symphony and she was on the ground.

" Now you try." It was quite a drop. I realized the house was three stories high and that the ground was uneven and full of protruding rocks. She notice my hesitance.

" Would you like me to show you again." She was so soft and reassuring yet a little impatient.

" no its uh fine." I heard the sniggering coming from behind me. Sounded like Alexander. I stepped out.

I began to fall but my mind was so fast that it seamed like I was falling in slow motion. I had tons of time to place my feet correctly. But a second later, I landed smoothly on the grass. I looked up at Alice who was smiling ecstatically. I replied with my own gleaming smile. Looking back up at the window, I realized that it was higher than it was from up there.

" Come on then." She urged. " Then next parts the best." She tugged at me and then darted of to the edge of the forest. I hadn't noticed where we were. We were in the middle of a forest and there was only a small road that lead of, winding round the descending bends. The house itself was beautiful. Modern and sleek. The whole middle section was wood and the bottom and top was stone. It was covered in windows that looked like they were specifically placed to give the illusion of not many.

" Are you rooted to the ground." Alice called. I dragged myself into the now. I tried to jog to her side but what happened was insane. I darted faster than she had and I was off. My mind and eyes kept up with the speed but when I stopped myself, I had over shot her by what seamed like half a kilometer. She was at my side then.

" Bit much but you'll get used to it. you'll have to if you want to be amongst humans again."

" How fast are vampires? I mean, I only tried to jog and look where I ended up." She eyed me and a smile pulled across her face.

" _we _move so fast," she said as she started towards me. The grin still on her face. " That we become a blur to humans. Faster than cars, than trains. To give you an example of the speed. I could run from here to say Florida in twenty minutes." I stared at her. Twenty minutes.

" Gees that's fast." I said. Her smile grew wider.

" That's not the half of it. See that tree there." She pointed to a redwood that had fallen. " watch this." She walked up to it and stood under were it had crashed into the other tree. She put her hand on it and pushed. The massive tree moved with her arm. She gave it a larger push, still looking like it was easy, and the tree moved up to full position. It wobbled and started to fall the other way. Such a large object moving so fast didn't look even possible. Alice sprang to the other side and caught it with her hand again. She dropped it to her side. Still smiling.

" That's how strong. And that wasn't even heavy for me" she said enthusiastically. I felt my jaw drop. How strong are we really.

" Right, back to hunting. Follow me" She whirled round and sped of into the distance. I braced myself and leaned forward. I took my first step in an all out sprint to catch up. The trees were moving past me so fast that a human wouldn't see them. Yet my eyes kept up with extreme ease. I felt myself going over rocks and hills and not even having to look at the ground to tell my feet where to go. I stuttered like a car and came to a stop. Half a mile in front of Alice who was by me yet again in an instant. I had ran in an all out sprint in an attempt to over take her but in my effort, I had tripled my distance from the house and over taken her.

" If you want to do this then I'm going to have to teach you properly. When you run. Because of you being so fast now, walking would seem like running at over one hundred miles an hour. Running is therefore what just happened there. Try to imagine yourself shuffling across the ground as a human. Then you'll get to the point that you can run at whatever speed without even thinking. Try it." she looked in the direction we were going. I done exactly what she said, imagined myself shuffling and began to repeat it. I moved allot slower. Not slow to a human but slow for me. I stopped after three seconds and I had only traveled from one end of the forest clearing to the other. Alice skipped to me, smiling.

" Well done. You did good." She looked around and up at the hills for a moment. " we're also in a suitable position to hunt as well. This is when it gets tricky." she said looking back at me.

" Cant be much harder than that." Shock crossed her face which turned into a smug grin.

" Oh you will see how hard it can get." We both darted into deeper forest for several minutes. Alice stopped dead and turned to me, her eyes locked on mine.

" Ok. This is how we hunt. What you do is you basically let your instincts take over. They will in a way, drag you to your prey. You do however have to keep some control because if you come into contact with a human then you wont be able to regain control until after."

We were far from any humans here. Nothing to worry about.

" Become silent and aware. Let your senses travel and take partial control." Her voice made it easier. I let my instincts take over. It was weird. Like an out of body experience, like when your on an adrenaline rush and you don't know what your doing. My senses reached further. The river slithering down the mountain, the trees all around swaying in the wind. The cars in the far of town. A husky sort of wild smell. It was like honey oak mixed with pollen and grass. I herd the sniffs and the pads of the paws on the ground. Mountain lion. My instincts flamed in my head and I was running. I didn't take me long to get there. I stopped not five meters away starring into its eyes. The lion immediately started to crouch into a pounce and hissed at me. I leaned forward into my own crouch, a vicious snarl ripping out of my chest. The lion pounced at me, claws like daggers. It hit me with its full force but I didn't feel anything. I stayed were I stood. Not budging or even wobbling. The lion tried to bite into me but to no avail. It could have been biting solid diamond for all it was doing to me. I could smell and see the coronary artery throbbing under its skin. I lifted it with my hands, which were more like claws and through it to the ground. It was like lifting feather. It weighed nothing under my ferocious strength. Bones cracked as it smacked the ground. The lion didn't deserve any more pain, so I gave the final blow. Biting the artery like soft ice cream, the blood poured out. I stayed there for several minutes not wanting to let go, but I overcame my instincts and stood up. I was a complete mess. Blood all over me. Alice, who was now watching had finished two deer which I could see.

" I made quite a mess." I said embarrassingly.

" Nonsense, you did great for your first time. You didn't even make the lion suffer for long which is a good thing I suppose. Do you think your finished." The burning thirst was still their. It did subside however but I was board of hunting. I wanted to see my family and friends.

" Yes I'm done."

" Excellent. Lets go then, and don't worry about the clothes. After about four times of hunting, you'll be great and wont need to replace them."

" That's good," I said looking at my clothes. " Race you back." Her eyes lit up.

" Your on." We burst into an all out sprint.


	5. New Family And Friends

" Looks like you had a good time." Alexander laughed as we got back.

" Yes we did thanks." Alice smiled and vanished up the stairs. Alexander caught me looking at my ripped and blood stained clothes.

" Its fine. We all have a messy first time. Alice has bought you clothes anyway.-" I cut him of.

" Wait, Alice has bought me clothes." He laughed.

" I was there so don't worry. But its also best if she buy's them. She's always up to date with the human fashion." He turned to the kitchen window.

" Alexander-" He turned back putting his hand up.

" Please, call me Alex. Alexander is just for outside and for formal use really."

" Alex then. I haven't really noticed," I said turning to the mirror. " how am I meant to fit back in with everyone. When will I see Richard or my friends." His face twitched a little with frustration.

" Everyone's different in how they react to the smell of human blood." George said coming down the stairs. " You haven't realized it yet but you've actually been near it from when you first woke up." Georges face fell.

" I have." I was a little shocked. From all the books iv read, human blood made Vampires go crazy.

" I keep a private stash, just a precaution. If one of us gives in then I can give them that. Its instead of them actually killing." It made sense. Lead the monster off the real thing.

" So does that mean I get to go back to school, see my Dad."

" It should mean that," Alice said hopping all the stairs. " And besides, you need to learn how to fit in and keep the secret." Alice was beaming at me. I couldn't, help smiling a little as well. The thought of seeing my dad and friends was great.

" So what are we waiting for then. Off we go." I said. They all laughed a little.

" Yes sure, if you want to send the humans running from first glance." Alice snorted. I remembered looking down at my clothes.

" Ah yes. Alice?" she took a bag from behind her and through it to me.

" There's all the latest fashion. Go get changed and remember, shuffle not walk. Your inside the house." she was very worried about that it seamed

" yes we wouldn't want you going through the wall." Alex laughed. It through me how he could joke like that with the immense strength we all had. Probably something you do when you get used of it all. Shuffle not walk, shuffle not walk. I repeated it in my head but I was still up the stairs in a flash.

" last room on the right mason." Alice called up to me. My room. It was completely white with a sofa on the far side and the left wall was lined with roof height windows. The other wall was covered in pictures with a television in the middle to break the formation. I whipped my clothes on. Taking long to try and not rip them.

Alice and George where waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Alex was outside standing next to a massive black Rang rover sport. Looking at them all, I noticed that Julia was no where to be seen.

" Where's Julia." I asked George.

" She is with one of our friends right now who has just lost there husband, iv already been but I just had to be here for your first day out. Not technically yes, but as a vampire." I hadn't noticed the time. The big clock read half ten.

" Where are we going exactly." I eyed the range rover.

" Well," George started. " You need to learn to sit and move about, acting restless in a way. You also need to practice breathing constantly and blinking. What were doing is we're all going for a ride up to Canada to see some good friends of mine. It will test you out due to it being three or more hours in the car."

" Three or more." I repeated stunned. I had only been a vampire for so long and they weren't going to let me run or use my strength or dare I say it, see my family and friends.

" I'll sit in the back," Alice said." With Mason and you two can coordinate a route." Alex smiled at Alice.

" You can make routes better than I can." If Alice wasn't a vampire, she would have been bright red by now.

" I just don't want you to lose your skill, your slacking off. Or are you just scared you'll get lost." Alex laughed darkly but was still staring at Alice

" Is that a challenge," He said still sniggering. " Because you know you'll lose."

Alice smiled. " Yes. That is a challenge."

" You know you've lost." Alex Pointed out. Alice kept on smiling. I climbed in and braced myself for the lessons I was going to get. How hard could it be to act human. The car was a leather cream inside and very modern. George was going to drive. I tried to settle into the human façade.

The journey past quite fast and by the looks of it, I had done well with the human imitating. Alex jumped out the car and stretched. Alice climbed out my door after me.

" Never again." I said. Alice laughed.

" Right, Alice. You and Mason go on ahead to Nedaras house. They're all in and waiting." He turned to face me. " These vampires are the same as us. They live of animals instead of humans." So id be meeting more vampires and they were the same as my new friends.

" Lets go then. Its just up that road." we were at the end of the road which was surrounded by trees. There was a dirt track that led of up the mountain to the left. Alice vanished up it as did Alex.

" Don't worry." George said as he got out the car. " Remember that you're the strongest just now. Being full of your own blood makes you immensely strong, You will be fine." He shot up the track and I was alone. Its never really hit me that I was living a new life and never going to die. But it was staring to sink in now. I shot up the track as well. I was there in an instant. The Nedaras house was spectacular. It was big and modern although not as modern as the Cameron's. It was three storeys and it was, again covered in windows. It was surrounded by a small green plot of grass and had a small lake that was on the right side which curved in a crescent.

" Come on then." She saw my hesitance. " They're just like us, its fine." She pulled me to the glass door and knocked twice. It opened and one of the Nedaras stood there. She was about the same height as me and had shockingly blonde hair. Her eyes were the familiar golden color and her face was heart shaped.

" Ah Alice. It has been to long."

" Likewise Cora." She smiled and looked at me. She kept on smiling as she spoke.

" And you must be Mason. Come in come in." Alice pulled me into the wide open room which was there sitting dash living room. It was completely white and had two couches sat in front of a television there were two others standing waiting for us. I heard Cora invite the others in and they came and stood beside us. Cora came and stood next to the others and looked at me, smiling again.

" Its not often we get to introduce ourselves to a new vampire," She laughed. " I'm Cora and this is Ross and Elena." They nodded at me when there names where said. Ross was as big as Alex and had short brown hair that matched his gold eyes. Elena was also a bit bigger than Alice and Cora but equally as beautiful. She had brown hair but her eyes were not golden. They were bright amber. She saw me starring at her eyes.

" It can get difficult sometimes." She winked at me and turned to Ross.

" Elena got to close to the edge and had to cheat-" Elena cut George off

" Its not like I tried to hold back though. I did try my hardest but you of all people know how hard it can get." I stared, stunned at Elena. She couldn't possibly mean she killed someone and refer to it as cheating. My mouth moved without me wanting it to.

" You didn't." I hesitated to go on. " You didn't kill anyone did you." Shock crossed her but quickly turned to a grin. Cora laughed.

" Well she wouldn't have gotten far with me and Ross here," She sniggered again. Elena composed herself turned to Ross.

" Cora keeps a stash of human blood." George smiled politely at her. " We all have our times." It sounded like there was an underlying comment not meant for me. Alice jumped in front of me looking sorrowful.

" Is it true that your sister is having a party and I'm not invited." She pushed her bottom lip out and started to sniff.

" Her birthday. Of course it's the day after the. Oh. The big game." I hadn't remembered the game between our team the wolves and the reigning champions, the Lions. And Kate's birthday. It was her eighteenth so I had to be there. But I hadn't told any of the Cameron's.

" Just an errand thought really but how did you know." She was obviously guilty of something now. She had a small smile on her face and was trying to hide it.

" Well when I was putting all your stuff away, I came across a card that had fallen out of your bag. It was your sisters birthday card and I put it back into the drawer. I had hopped that you would invite me so I waited but you didn't. I actually thought you had forgotten which you just confirmed so I had to remind you." My mouth almost dropped. I would love to invite her and the rest of the Cameron's but Richard and Kate haven't even met them.

" You will have time to introduce us. Besides your going to see them tomorrow anyway and then go to school the next day." My mouth hit the floor this time.

" Tomorrow." I repeated.

" Unless you would rather wait-"

" No, no. its fine. I just need to get back today then." George had finished speaking to Cora and was walking over.

" I hope I didn't hear what I thought I heard Alice." She nodded fast at him and looked back at me.

" So." She looked at me for an answer that I didn't have.

" So. What."

" Will you invite me to the party. I do like human party's." Was she mad. But I couldn't get angry with her, it wasn't possible.

" Well if there is enough-"

" Thank you." She squealed and hugged me.

" Um, that's fine. Should we just go back now then and leave you to drive the car home George." Alex snapped the rock in two outside which sounded like snapping of a steel cable

" Yes that will be fine. Just go now, but say bye to Cora first. don't worry about Ross and Elena." He turned a little to face only Alice. " make sure that you do the test first before you introduce him to living humans first." He gave us both a quick smile and pointed us towards the door. Cora was outside looking down the dirt track. Alice ran ahead and said goodbye first.

" Well mason I hope to see you soon. Are families have much to do together." It was the first time I had been included into the phrase family with the Cameron's. it felt good in a way.

" the same to you. Until next time." We waved and then set of for home.

We got home after five minutes. Alice vanished up the stairs so I stood running how I would see my dad for the first time as a vampire.

"It will be harder if you concentrate on not attacking them so just act like you were with the Nedaras."

" How can I," I said puzzled. " They are human and I'm not." Alice appeared in front of me and mock punched my shoulder.

" We're not _so_ different. We only live of blood and are many times stronger." She picked up a picture of the Cameron's in great Britain " we also don't age." She turned back and smiled.

" Iv enrolled myself in your school. Just so we can stay together. I'll start the week after you do."

" Alright. Sounds good." I said comforted knowing I wouldn't be alone. " Also, what was the test thing you and George were talking about." She walked to the kitchen door

" It was just a test but you've past it already." She smiled and danced to the kitchen. What test was it she was talking about. She came back holding a sack of blood. The smell was overpowering. It hit me like a brick wall. I was immediately being pushed by my new nature to grab it and drink but I fought it with all my will not to.

" It's blood that's been heated to human temperature. Sort of a final test before the real thing and by the looks of things, you've passed. You haven't once tried to get it and your composed."

" S-so your testing to see if I turn savage and go for the blood." I corrected. she smiled

" Pretty much yea." It was a good test though. It did indeed test my will not to attack.

" I'll put this back then. You better practice how your going to turn up on your dads door step." She was right. I had no idea how I was going to pull it off, Let alone keep myself sane with the smell of the blood all around. Hi dad its been a while. There was no way I could turn up unharmed and in fresh clothes. Unless.

" Alice." I heard her in the kitchen, I new she could hear me so I went on. " What about making up a story that what attacked my friends also got me but not nearly as bad as them and you found me in California. You took me in and now your taking me back home and also moving in this house." I was quite proud of myself. This plan would excuse any cuts and ripped clothes and introduce the Cameron's to my Family. Alice came round the corner deep in thought. A small but defined crease in her all but smooth forehead.

" your right. That could work and like you said, it would introduce us all to them." She was in deep thought. " Yea its fine. I'll take you and I'll ask George when he gets home to come as well. As you know he is good with words." I smiled at the thought of him easing me through the realization that I was a vampire.

" So, what does a vampire do at nights then." I couldn't sleep any more so there had to be something.

" Well you could get ahead in your school work. Roughly nine hours a night is allot of work time."

Yea right. I never have been one for school work.

" Think I'll go hunt again. Keep myself topped up for tomorrow." She nodded and went back up the stairs. I flew out the window and was heading up to trout lake. There was an abundant of dear there.


	6. The Secret

Judgment day is what id call it. Having to pit your nature and instincts against your will in an effort to keep your family and friends safe. We were in the car heading to my house. George, Alice and me. George would be there to explain how id become evolved with them and to also give an explanation about my physical changes

" Have you got your story narrowed down then." Alice was over enthusiastic about this. " You know to lie convincingly you have to let whatever it is your saying roll of your tongue like you would normally talk." I tuned out from her constant babbling and tried to focus on acting human again. Move allot and breath at least every other second. Blink at least three times a minute and let my eyes wonder. He would be here any minute. I kept my ears on the entrance to the driveway. That would give me fifty six seconds until his arrival. My nerves were extremely bad just now. Even if my senses and feelings were heightened just now, this was bad.

" Um Mason. You had better calm down. I forgot to tell you that your eyes change when you feel a very strong emotions, or when you use all your strength but you can't control the emotion one." I almost flung the cup of water I was holding at her. But as I turned to look at her again, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My eyes had turned completely red apart from the pupils and the iris's which had stayed the bright golden color. like I had an extreme case of bloodshot eyes except it was a straight color. All around my eyes, little veins had appeared and it had darkened a little. It was the first time I really looked like a vampire

"Mason, calm down. Control your nerves." I tried to calm down but I couldn't help thinking of how I would pull this off.

" Mason!"

" Right sorry." deep breaths I thought. I turned to the mirror and my eyes were still blood red with the veins. Deep breaths. Sure enough she was right. The veins started to blend back in with my skin and disappear. All around my iris's were it was red turned back to white. I heard the car tires screech around the corner of the freeway then. Right, keep it under control I thought to myself again and again.

" Your father will notice the differences so be prepared." She was getting annoying, constantly repeating everything I have to do. Its not like I already new. Closer the wheels came. Closer. Closer still, until they came to a halt in front of the house. I herd him get out there car and his footsteps stopped dead. Probably taking in the house.

" I'll will greet him and give him a brief sentence about how we found you and how Alex tended your wounds." I could only nod in agreement at him. Words didn't fit into speech just now. George walked out the room at human pace, also taking it slow down the stairs. Richard started for the door walking very fast. I heard him scuff his feat on the ground with him being in such a hurry. I herd the door open.

" Ah Richard. We-"

" Were is he." Richards tone had caught me of guard. Instead of being cautious and steady. He was, what sounded like right up in George's face being very aggressive.

" He is fine. You need not worry. Shall I take you to him." I heard the blood rush through my dads veins. He was nervous. George took it slow on the short walk from the door up the stairs to us. Telling him how I was mauled by what had hit my friends Jack and David. How I had ran and in my haste got flattened by a long haul truck traveling at sixty down the freeway. He would probably be fooled with what George said it like. The smell hit me hard. It wasn't like the little test Alice had done, nothing like it. Because it was flowing and fresh made it all the more worse. I was on the brink of breaking point. He was my dad and I would not hurt him. I forced my cravings and instincts deep down to the back of my head and ignored the smell. They came to the top and George rounded the corner and nodded to me. I quickly turned to the mirror to check my eyes but they were fine. Alice let out a little laugh. It was then I caught sight of Richard rounding the corner. He was sheet white and had bloodshot eyes. He slowly looked round the room until he saw me. About ten faces flew threw his face ranging from anger to regret to happiness. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. It looked like it was up to me to start.

" Hi dad. Long time no see" I tried to sound as flat and as human as possible but it didn't work. His eyes popped out with the sound of my new voice and he wobbled a bit. He wasn't looking at my face but I could tell he was looking at my new eyes. Taking in my new hair face body style.

" M-Mason." He walked up to me and took in all the others. I stood up as well trying to imitate pain. He grabbed me and gave me what would have been a bear hug for a human. I felt nothing but I seen Alex behind him motion to react with discomfort.

" Um…Dad… cant breath." He dropped me but still kept his hands on my shoulders. Two tears had dropped from each eye.

" What's wrong. I'm fine aren't I."

" I know kiddo. I'm just glad your safe." He smiled hugged me again. He turned to Alex and George after.

" Thank you. Thank you so much."

" Its fine really."

" No its not, if you hadn't have found him." He trailed of. It was partially true. If they hadn't have found me I would be out in the big wide world going completely insane with the hunger for blood and not being able to control my strength. George nodded and Alex gave an approving smile back as well. Richard turned back to me and sat down on the chair and motioned me to sit as well.

" What's happened to you." I knew exactly what he meant.

" Just a side effect from the treatment. Its allot faster than mainstream equipment but it gets the job done." I tried to lie of the top of my head. It wasn't a question I had planned for him to ask. He processed that for a moment and made a disgruntled face.

" Tell me what happened. Jack and David are in hospital Dom has came back with a broken leg, Do you have any idea what attacked you." This was the story I had been planning to give. I looked at all the Cameron's and back to Richard.

" You pretty much know as much as me. I was out camping with the others when Jack walked of to get fire wood but he didn't come back. We all went to look for him when we heard him scream. Dom ran into the trees and Before I knew it I was being mauled by the animal. I blacked out then but I woke up on the medical bed upstairs being treated by Alex. He did warn me about the side effects and gave me the option but I think you can gather what I choose." he sat there thinking it all through.

" Well you can give me more information when we get home." He huffed getting to his feet. I turned to Alice for help but she just nodded and encouraged me to go. I got up and followed him to the door. Alice slowed me down a bit.

" we're going to have to look like a couple to give you a reason to come back here." That was a surprise but before I could react she had pecked me on the cheek when Richard was watching. She had also had her hand in mine at the time. Sneaky little idiot, but yet again. I couldn't stay mad at her

" See you at school tomorrow." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me. George, Alex and Julie said goodbye and I headed to Richards truck. I hadn't seen much of the big green jeep. Apparently when I got here it was in the garage getting fixed.

" Katie's in the house. I didn't let her come. I thought it would be to much for you at one time." wrong. I had missed my sister so much the past couple of days. We got to the car and Richard thought that was out of hearing range so he opened up the flood gates.

" I am not impressed. Staying there and not contacting me once. Letting them do it for you. How you acted so casual when I walked in, like it had been only for a few hours. And they people-" I stopped him there.

" Don't dad. You should be grateful that they took me in and tended my wounds. Others could have just left me."

" I am grateful for what they have done but they are still complete strangers so I here from band you from seeing the Cameron's again."

" DAD!"

" That's final." How could he do that. They were the only ones helping me through the getting over being a vampire and controlling everything. But then I remembered Alice pecking me on the cheek and hugging me in front of Richard. Could she have seen this coming. No, how could she of seen this coming, oh well. doesn't bother me that I have a fake excuse.

" You cant keep me from seeing Alice. Even if you band me from going to there place, She and her brother go to my school. Id see them anyway. Can you not just leave it alone and be thankful that I'm here in this car with you." I saw him staring out in front. Defeat written all over his face. He probably was trying to think of a way to further stop me seeing the Cameron's. But he new I had him.

" I'm not happy with you. I will allow this but your punishment for doing that to me is that your grounded for two weeks."

" But dad."

" no buts. that's final." Well at least id see my friends at school and Alice. I was funnily enough being attracted to Alice more than id like to. Not just a , She's pretty kind of thing. It was more.

It didn't take us long to get home after we both stopped talking. He was probably still annoyed with me and very angry about not calling him. He accelerated into the drive rather fast and slammed the hand break on. I knew he was over joy to see me but he was very angry. I started for the door but Katie had flung it open and grabbed me in her arms.

" Mason, god don't ever do that to me again. I thought you were dead. My only brother gone from me." She sniffed a little. Id expected this sort of reaction from Katie. She was more prone to expressing her feelings a lot more.

" Y.. yes, your squeezing to hard." She pulled back and stepped back a few paces and mouthed the words sorry. I was getting good at this faking stuff. But I had more pressing matters ahead. School. Jack an David would be off for another two days and id have to face being the first back and have the crowd around me. Dom couldn't give much because he sulked about not knowing where I was and that Jack and David were in hospital. I touched the door as I walked in. I could also smell a funny smell. It was like someone had burned some beef or something.

" I had Katie make us some food. Its Smoked beef and potatoes, your favorite." It seemed like the punishment and angry drawer was firmly shut now with the way Richard was talking now. Damn I hadn't thought of how to brush of not eating.

" Smells great to me." I gulped as I walked through to the kitchen, spotting the food through me a little. It was perfectly cooked but the smell smacked my face like a Smokey warm cloth.

" Um dad. I'm sorry but iv already ate what I can at-" I thought that I better not mention the Cameron's.

" Their house. And I cant eat allot until I'm fully healed."

" Whats wrong with your eyes." Katie had stopped and her full attention was on my eyes. Deep breaths now. I didn't want my eyes to turn red like last time.

" Its just a side effect from the treatment."

" Your voice and face, even your figure has changed. do treatments really leave marks like that." She was looking at Richard now as if to get answers from him.

" Well it was special treatment that meant I would heal faster." She seamed to accept that.

" I'm just going to go to bed dad. I'm still not one hundred percent."

" Sure. Call me if you need me." I walked almost to fast for a human. Nearly blowing my cover. I got into my room and I couldn't help myself a jumped onto my bed and started to laugh. I was home and I was controlling all of my power and my instincts to go for my family with ease. This was more like a dream than a nightmare. I had gotten all this power and lost nothing. I laughed a little more. I lay there starring at the ceiling. Unlike a human, I could stay like this for an eternity. I couldn't go to sleep because I couldn't sleep. Then I remembered my eyes. Alice had said that they change unwillingly when I have a strong emotion but I could also make them change at will. I got up to the mirror and stared at it.

" right." It only took the beginning of the thought but my eyes had reacted and turned completely red and the little veins had appeared under them. I couldn't get over how fierce and scary I looked. I thought of my eyes being normal and again, my eyes changed back. I stood there making them change again and again for a while until I got board. So I settled for catching up with homework and class work. I set my alarm for six to fake myself getting up.

By morning I had done at least half of what I had missed. The alarm went of and like I had planned, I got up and went for a shower. I didn't need to wash myself now if I wasn't dirty. My body had changed to constantly stay clean and give off a cent that humans would most likely go mad for. I was buzzing for going to school today. I had football practice today and id be able to completely destroy anyone opposing me. Ha. Come seven Richard had got up but I had decided to leave for school early so I wouldn't be walking into a massive crowd. I walked out the door saying bye on the way to Richard and Katie. We lived on the woodland boundaries which was good. I wasn't about to get on the school bus and have everybody talk about me behind my back. Taking the woods to my advantage, I walked quite hastily round the corner so Richard couldn't see me and then into the woods. Speeding up my walk to a non human pace so I could get more into the woods was a good idea. Before I knew it was deep in the woods and had let myself gain speed until I was in a brisk jog. It felt so good to be running again. Not having to watch every step. Not having to control every thought and every movement. I got to the school in a matter of seconds. It was the same but my plan had worked. No one was there except from me. I settled for sitting next to the bus stop and waiting for some people to come but to my surprise, a massive black range rover which I could not mistake for being my new one the Cameron's had give rolled up and parked across the parking lot from me. Alice hopped out cheerfully Followed by Alex who seemed board to his skull with nothing to do. Alice saw me and danced over to where I stood With a abnormally large smile on her face.

" Hey stranger. Sorry about using your car, thought you would like it if I kept it in working and not letting it stay still." Alex had joined us but was more focused on the school bus arriving

" Its been a while. Tell me before the bus gets here. Did you know what Richard was going to say to me so you kissed me on the cheek in front of him." Alex was sniggering to himself but Alice had kept a straight face.

" I merely had a hunch that would happen." The school bus halted by the stop sign and everybody poured out of it. I could smell every one getting of the bus. Hot liquid honey, sweet caramel mixed with the smell of woody oak. It burned my throat like an iron tong had been placed in it. Alice could see my distress and patted me on the shoulder.

" You're doing allot better than most of us did."

" Yea, thanks. Should we just go in then." Alice pondered that for a moment but agreed. We walked into the cafeteria where everybody else usually sat until the bell. we all sat at the table furthest away from the door. I didn't want to be noticed

" Mason." a voice called. Diana, the schools know it all and gossip girl was apparently going to be first on the scene. Gold medal to you.

" How are you. I heard what happened with you all in the mountains. How are Jack and David, have you heard from them yet." I had to put a hand up to stop her.

" yes I'm perfectly fine now. Just a couple of bruises, nothing to worry about. Jack and David are getting there" I made a face " They'll be coming back in the next two days." She seamed pleased with my response. Like she had just gotten told a secret never to be repeated. But then she done what many people will do over the coming days. She caught site of my eyes and that led to her really noticing my whole new look.

" Mason, your eyes, there, there golden. And your allot more buff and toned now. Wow, your hair." She put a hand up to feel my hair. " Its like satin." Alice saved the day when she came over. Stunning as she is, she must have looked like a god to her. She took my hand and smiled at Diana.

" Were quite good friends now aren't we Mason." I couldn't think fast enough. On one hand I had Diana drooling over my now vampire standard looks and Alice on the other hand with her stunning looks which I couldn't get over trying to hint that we were a fake couple maybe.

" Y-yes. We have been good friends for a while now."

I finished my sentence as the rest of the school piled in. whispers started to go around straight away when they spotted me. I herd my name a couple of time but I tuned out of the full sentences. My vampire hearing caught everything which would get annoying eventually. A phew more students came up to me through the day asking how I was and then questioning my new look and most of all my eyes. I found that I could compel people to do what I wanted when I wanted. Lunch had came and I hadn't seen Dom for the day. I didn't think of that for long because my day was going so well. I met Alice who was outside maths, she had all my classes except for Drama which was next.

" So, tell me how your day's going. Well I hope."

" Yes its going fine. Ah there's Alex, where has he been?." Alex had walked out the double doors from the maths corridor.

" He has been trying to ask for harder work. What with being three hundred and two, he has learned nearly everything to do with maths." She nodded at Alex as he came and sat over next to us.

" Afternoon. How is your day going Mason then. Have you bitten anyone yet." He laughed but Alice silenced him with a glare.

" You'll be sorry to hear that I haven't bitten anyone so far." He just nodded smugly and watched as other students came out the hall way.

" Well then. Suppose we should get some food then." We all walked up to the counter and made our choice. I went for the normal salad and fries. I didn't get much due to me not going to eat any of any of it.

" right" I said. " Drama next. Nothing to bad then. Good even." I smiled at the thought of acting with my friends in drama. Like old times. Time flew by and I allowed my eyes to rest on the wall at the other side of the lunch hall. Cracks and scrapes were all over it. It was almost like a symbolic sign to what will never happen to me now. Get old and have wrinkly skin. The bell went then and signaled the start of drama.

" This should be good." I said to myself. I walked away form Alice and Alex, saying bye but walking fast. Drama was near the football pitch and was three halls with multiple classes all around in separate rooms. My class was first on the right. No one was there yet but the teacher.

" Ah Mason, you're here. How are you then. Heard about what happened."

" Yes I'm fine now. Nearly fully healed now, nothing to worry about." He went back to his register as more people came in. I still got the odd few people asking about me and the eyes. It was getting irritable now.

" Right settle down. Today we're going to act out a scene but in a different way. Everybody form a line at that end of the room." We all lined up and stared at him. " someone tell me what the differences are between the stage and films." Madeline put her hand up.

" is it not that the stage is allot more dramatic. Like the actors make everything so much bigger than they are and I the film they try and get a realistic feel."

" Yea. So today were going to test all your skills a little. You, you and you come up." Trina, Madeline and Jamie went up. " The way this is done is that one of you will start the scene and the rest will follow. At some point I will say freeze and you will stop. Then I will chose someone from the class to replace someone in the scene, and that just repeats." Jamie went smiled at Trina. "And scene." Mr Wayne sat and watched. Jamie hid and Trina and Madeline started to act as if they were lost in the woods. This was quite like what happened to me.

" Where's Johanna. She's been gone for hours." The scene pretty much went on like this for a while until Jamie jumped and pretended to bite Trina.

" _I'm going to get the beam torch" _

Flashbacks of my death were being trusted upon me. Jamie then turned on Madeline who started to scream.

" And freeze. Mason your up. Jamie sit." I couldn't do this. My senses kicked in to kill Trina. Everybody in the room if need be.

" Here are the contacts Mason." I couldn't do this. Please no. just then Mrs McCall walked in looking at me.

" Mason. Your needed at reception." saved by the receptionist I walked out the room putting the contacts on the desk. I felt my eyes on boundaries line between normal and vampire. I got to reception to see Richard there.

" Hey sport. Thought Id come get you because You need to give your account on what happened to the police." Shouldn't be any different than any other people.


	7. Act or Don't Act

Like I thought, it was easy telling the police my little cover up story. They hadn't asked much. Just the basics and what it was that attacked me. Jack and David were meant to come to school tomorrow. I was going to sneak out to see the Cameron's tonight. They were all going to watch Alex hold his title at beating everyone at sparring. I thought I might have a good chance. It was only nine pm and Richard was only just dozing off and Katie, well Katie wouldn't dare come into my bedroom at night. Not after disturbing my sleep last year. I waited another hour, counting the heart beat of Richard. I knew when he was asleep when his breathing became a set pace along with his heart. I flashed to the window and slowly opened it. To my surprise Alice was waiting for me at the bottom of the drive. I jumped out and stupidly tip toed to her.

" Relax. They wont here you. Both are asleep." She started for the woods and flashed out of sight. I ran after her and we both got to the house at the same time. It was weird. This house felt like home now, what with the owners being vampires as well. George closed the door as I walked in.

" Evening Mason. How is immortality treating you." I didn't want to tell him about all the controlling stuff.

" Yes its going well. I'm not really much different I feel." He smiled at my answer and ushered me upstairs to where the others sat.

" Well, well ,well. Coming to get dirt rubbed in your face like the others. Ha." Alex grinned and rose to mock punch me in the arm. Julia came and hugged me. It felt like she was trying to act like a mother sort of figure.

" Its good to see you."

Alice looked like she had been in the house the whole time. She nodded to me and continued to watch the television. Something about animal attacks in the nearby woods. George took the remote and turned it off.

" This isn't just a little sparring match is it George." George looked quite guilty but put his hands up.

" Well not really. If you have heard the news. At least ten animal attacks have gone in the woods over the past three weeks. Including Masons one. I remember the animal you told me about and I think that could be it. Marcus wouldn't be so foolish as to get caught or lead the humans on his trail." I nudged Alice who was only to happy to see I needed her.

" What are we actually going to do." I hadn't learned how to control everything yet let alone fight off whatever this was.

" Well we need to first of all search the woods for any signs as to whatever this thing is. Then if we find it we need to immobilize it."

The night past fast. We had been out searching for a good phew hours and nothing. Some paw marks from either a bear or something but that's it.

" Right that's enough searching. Its now half five so," George turned to me. " You should get back for Richard getting up and we will continue the search some other time." Alex sighed in anger of George mentioning some other time. I started to head back home but Alice caught me before I could go.

" Don't forget about the written piece for English tomorrow."

" Don't worry, I'm all over that." I waved and shot of home. The sun was just coming up when I got in. no one was awake yet but I couldn't sit still. I found myself passing around the room. By five forty five, I couldn't wait. I made the alarm go off and then went down stairs. Katie had left the living room in a mess so I tided that up. Seven o clock came and I left. Richard and Katie were still in bed so I didn't bother them. I ran to school and bumped into and Alex on the way. He was fed up of sitting in the range rover and like me would rather run.

Maths was getting allot easier with the help of my vampire mind and all the work I could do and not get board. Classes passed me in minutes even thought they were all forty five minutes each. Drama, my third favorite class came and the atmosphere was a little thick with tension. I walked into the room to find Alice sitting on the blue carpet floor waiting for me. Mr Wayne nodded at me as I walked past and scribbled down my name.

" What are you doing here."

" I thought I would tamper with the classes so I could be in all of yours." I half smiled at the thought of her wanting to be in the class with me. Other students filed in as Mr Wayne took there name.

" So what were you doing yesterday that I missed." I decided to tell her. We were at the back of the class and no one was looking at us.

" Well the normal work but what I wanted to tell you is what happened last time. They three," I pointed them out. " acted out a scene with a vampire in it. And Alice, It was exactly the same as what happened to me. They even had contacts in that looked freakishly like our eyes. And my senses kicked of and I nearly couldn't control myself." Alice wasn't by this news and just nodded at me.

" We all have our moments but they fade as you get older." This comforted me a little. Mr Wayne stood up and addressed the class from the board.

" Right, I want you all to go into groups of three and then make a little act that you can perform to the class. You have half an hour. Go." Alice grabbed my arm instantly and I beckoned Trina to come over. I thought, with the way she acts that she would be a good match for Alice.

" right so what are we doing then." Trina was wanting to be the best clearly. I heard laughing come from behind us. John, Craig and Gary where all talking about a certain somebody which I didn't like the sound of because it sounded allot like Alice. I tuned out trying to here there conversation

" Yea did you see the way she came to school. Her spiky dark brown hair. She looked like an idiot.

" Maybe she is an ex blonde"

" Yea or she is just and absolute.." I tuned out for a while not wanting to listen to any more. Trina was talking to Alice about how she will be the victim and that Alice will be the survivor. They both got up.

" Come on Mason. Were going to rehearse.".

" Sounds good. Tell me what to do." We acted and tweaked everything here and there. Alice went to try and jump out of the way of me due to me being the insane person in the scene but she hit Gary as she jumped out the way.

" Oh sorry. I didn't-"

" Shut it you little freak." Gary had walked up to her and was staring her down.

" Yea. don't even speak. Your voice hurts my ears. maybe you should just go jump of a cliff." I couldn't believe what I was hearing or let alone what I was doing. I had stood up and walked over to them.

" Oh. Right." Alice looked down, most likely ashamed and hurt. But what happened next was all very fast and shocking. Gary had gone to push her over even though she wouldn't fall but I had flew unknowingly in front of her and grabbed his hand. I felt rage, boiling inside me for the human in front of me. I imagined picking him up and throwing him out the window. Even as far as to rip out his throat. They all looked so good but Gary didn't back off which was his mistake.

" So what, your going to protect the little Bloody freak. Go and get the hell off me." That done it. I threw his arm out of my hand and grabbed his throat and lifted him of the ground.

" Say that about her again. I dare you." Steven and Craig had jumped to get me of him but they didn't budge me. I didn't even feel they're punches. I just stared into Gary's eyes. Thinking if death would be enough punishment or if I should completely snap his spinal cord and make him a cripple.

" Mason" Alice whispered in my ear. Some screams starting around us. " Its alright. Just let him go. It didn't bother me at all. It made me laugh to think that their mere insults could effect me." Her voice calmed me but I felt something that changed all that. Something that scared me. I felt my eyes doing what would have been returning to normal after going all red. Surely I haven't let it get to that point. Gary started to go a bluish color as I squeezed his throat more.

" MASON. LET HIM GO NOW!" I hadn't noticed it but the whole class had gathered around us and Mr Wayne was struggling furiously to get me off Gary. I dropped him and he fell and slumped on the floor staying still. He was still alive because I could here his heart beating. Mr Wayne immediately got to his knees and felt Gary for a pulse. He sighed as he felt it.

" Mason why don't we just skip the rest of school. Come on." I dare not disagree with Alice just now so I left with her. I could here the shocked breaths of people watching as Mr Wayne lifted Gary. We walked out and Alice fired off for the forest at full speed. Out in the open where the humans could see her. But then again you become a complete blur to humans when at full speed. I ran after her. I didn't have to go far. She had stopped only half a mile into the woods. She looked normal but something told me this wasn't good.

" Alice I-" She put her hand up to cut me of. She was smiling at me. Not just a regular smile though it was as if it was a feeling of overwhelming smile.

" You did that for me." She let out one laugh. Now I felt a little embarrassed.

" Yes." Was all I could say. She beamed at me. What shocked me was what happened to her eyes. They turned vampire. She just kept on smiling at me. It was then I remembered that they change unknowingly when you have an extremely strong emotion. Alice had probably been taken by my actions in drama. What feeling was it the she had though. Gratefulness, appreciation or something else

" Where my eyes. back in drama." She shook her head slowly.

" Nope. They didn't turn. But I could see the extra red around the iris." She darted her head to the left again. Now her eyes turned back to normal. She had with out a doubt a small frown on her face, which then turned quickly to shock.

" Were not alone." I turned and listened but heard no heart beat, but I did hear footprints. I spotted something moving through the trees. It was a man. Only just older than us, say twenty or something. He had short black hair which parted on the forehead. He had red eyes and was wearing a black shirt with the two top buttons undone. It was clear to me that he was a vampire straight away but what took me was what he was carrying. It was very big and hairy. Like a dead bear or something except larger.

" Afternoon." He said in a long smug sort of way. " don't thank me or anything." He said as he threw the bear at our feat. I saw it now. The snout and the large upright ears. This wasn't a bear but a wolf.

" How is it so big." Alice was just as shocked as I was. The stranger Just smiled at us.

" Its not your ordinary wolf, Names Damon by the way." He kick the dead wolf and laughed. " it's a werewolf. Ignorant things and a menace."

" You mean, person, change werewolf." I said

" Well, yea what else would I mean."

" What was it doing here." Alice was now curious.

" Well there is a large tribe of them here and I'm trying to find them. Kill them obviously but I need to find there leader as well. I'm also trying to clear the track of animal attacks for us all." Just then a twig snapped from our right and a small third year had traveled out here for some reason. Damon smiled.

" Ah. Perfect." Damon flashed to him. Faster than any vampire I have saw and snapped his neck. I joined Alice in a gasp of horror.

" You just killed him." Alice was astounded by this. Damon made a face.

" Yea. What else could make this scene look like that." he threw the body onto the ground next to the wolf. Then he took the paw of the wolf and scratched the body up with it.

" Why would you do that to a boy that age." Damon ignored her and went to the nearest true and pushed it over. He guided it until he dropped it on the wolf.

" There. Animal problem solved. No applause needed but you can if you want."

" Why did you kill the boy then if you don't need him then" I said

" Simple. They'll come looking for him and find the tree collapsed on the wolf and the body covered in wolf scars. An unlucky timing for him to walk in on us having our little discussion but, stops me looking for someone and luring them out to the woods." I didn't like Damon at all.

" Doesn't his life mean anything to you." I said.

" He is human, his life means nothing to me. Until next time then." He darted of into the forest. What had just happened. Before we could think, voiced started calling the name Dean. This boy's name was most likely the one they were looking for.

" Come on we need to go." Alice tugged at me and we both vanished


	8. Reunited

We got to the Cameron's house in a flash and were straight threw the door.

" Alice, Mason. Why are you here when you should be at school." Alice and I told him about the whole Gary thing and George took it all.

" Julia," Julia was in the kitchen making some new recipes for party's but came through. " I'm sure you heard all that. Could you go down to the school and compel Mr Wayne and the people involved to forget."

" Oh no that will take ages. I'll help." I interjected.

" Nonsense Mason. It will take but only a couple of minutes" and with that she was gone. I turned to George.

" That wasn't the only thing we wanted to talk to you about. When we left the school we met somebody. Another vampire but he was different. His name was Damon and he was here trying to kill all the wolves." George kind of stumbled a little when he first talked.

" D-did he have black hair and red eyes." We both nodded. He frowned and his lips made a thin line.

" Well in the vampire world we don't have royalty or governments. All we have are the officials. They are the first vampires ever. Legendary in some cases. Said to be over thousands of years old. The one you met was just one out of seven. These officials live in Portugal and are well guarded. They have the elite guard at there disposal." George was deep in thought.

" Then what's this official doing here, and what's so bad about him."

" He is in some way their leader or head of things. He is the strongest and the worst. He has no patience for werewolves which is why he killed that one." I'm pretty sure he couldn't kill all of the werewolves in the state, let alone the country.

" But like you witnessed in the forest. He doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. As long as someone or something stands in his way, you can count on it not telling you about their encounter."

" So for future references, avoid Damon then."

" Now. Back to your loss of control. As you know everything is heightened when you're a vampire. This also includes are emotions. What you must have felt back there is the heightened anger in response to Gary. But listen, don't worry about it. We all have those times. Alex threw a man across a parking lot in nineteen eighty two. Compelled him to forget but we all lose it sometimes." I stared thinking about what could happen next time. Surely I couldn't have so much anger as to hurt my family.

" That's nearly quarter to four." Julia had just walked in " You should be on your way now." She smiled at me as I got up.

" So. I'll see you tomorrow Alice and tell Alex I said hi. Until next time George, Julia." I waved and ran back home. Richards truck was parked so he was in. I could see through the window that it was quarter to four now so I didn't hesitate now going in.

" Hi dad. Home now."

" Hey kiddo. Did you speak to David or Jack today. They started back." No I hadn't spoken to them. I didn't remember that they were there today. What with all that happened.

" um, no. I'll have to see them tomorrow."

" Well I wont be expecting you home tomorrow until about seven because it's a Tuesday. You have football practice." Yes. More surprises after the other. How could I forget the game. Two days away now which mean we will be doing extreme fitness. that's alright for me but not for keeping up the appearance of human. How could I play when my skin is hard as limestone or granite. And when the slightest move could kill any one of them.

" OK then. Hey what's on television." I said with an impatient tinge. I wanted to change the subject.

" Oh that's just some news about animal attacks. Been caught you know. They said it was the largest wolf they've seen." No surprise there. It was unreal the size of that thing. Richard was engrossed so I just left him. I had homework so thought I better do that, plus Katie was in her room doing make up or something for a party tonight. The night passed as normal, I excused myself from dinner and done more homework and studied in the night. But I was really looking forward to school due to it being a Tuesday. There was football practice on and I would also see my friends again. But I couldn't help thinking about what George had said. Damon, the most strongest and worst official being in our state. Not a mile away from our school. And why was George so scared of him, if he's meant to be on our side and help us then shouldn't we like him. Oh well, you like who you like. The night passed fast due to the excessive amounts of work I had to get done. Half a year of homework to be precise. The sun came up as usual and after another hour, it was six. I had sorted out my daily morning routine. Get up, shower put a bowel into the sink and say I had breakfast. And then by seven I would leave and get to the school round about the same time as everyone else left. School was all about football today. We had the game on Wednesday and our team, the wolves were going to win.

" your up early kid." Richard had just got up and knocked me out my daze.

" Yea well I couldn't sleep because of excitement over the game and football today. That reminds me, Dom hasn't been at school for some three days now. Do you know where he is. Has Billy said anything."

" Um no. he should be there, maybe I should phone then-"

" No. that's fine. don't want to act to clingy. Well that's seven now. I'm off." I picked up my back which was steadily becoming lighter due to me doing all my homework in school. Funny thing was, I didn't have to cheat. The teacher just let me because my vampire mind had absorbed all things thrown at it since I changed. and now I was rocketing threw the coarse. It was drizzling outside. Just great for football, and of course it would be this weather on football day. As normal I ran to school, keeping in the tree line so as to not be seen. Not seconds later Alex came up beside me keeping pace.

" hey there." Alex laughed at me and then trailed of.

" Are you blind."

" What do you mean." We had slowed to a fast walk.

" You haven't seen it yet haven't you. Whoa, don't know. Might be right."

" What. Right about what." He sped of into the trees leaving me walking. What was he talking about. I was blind. I haven't seen it yet, seen what. My eyes are perfect in every way now. Immaculate, they wouldn't miss a thing. Oh well, I'll find out eventually. I kicked it up a gear getting to school in seconds. Alex was leaning against the door and winked at me and then disappeared inside. What was his problem. All my troubles were silenced when I seen great sight. David's car was coming down the car park. I could hear David inside it talking to his dad, He was nervous about today. Something must have happened yesterday. I felt good that someone from that night was here. He spotted me from the car and told his dad to park up near me. The car was to slow. It took fifteen seconds to get to me.

He rolled down the window as his dad parked " Long time no see."

" Yea. Feels that way doesn't it." He got out the car with his crutches and I could see his full leg cast covered in signatures.

" You seem well-". That's when he noticed the changes. mostly looking at my eyes but he caught sight of my muscle changes as well. shouldn't have worn a T-shirt today. He looked up at the rain coming down and then back to me in my T-shirt.

" You look." He was lost for words.

" Just do what everybody else does, except it. I got special treatment but it had a side effect."

" More like an upgrade." He looked at my T-shirt again. " Can I ask why your wearing that in this weather. Idiot" He laughed and started to make his way to the door. I could see him struggling to hold his bag at the same time.

" Here," I took the bag and his aid kit from him. " Let me get that."

" Great. Now I look even more like a special."

" Well if you would rather carry them then-"

" No, its fine. I would jump at the chance for help." He grinned knowing that I would be his servant when I'm near him. Hate being so damn nice all the time. Well If he thinks I'm going to be his servant for the next couple of months then he has another thing coming. We got into the lunch hall Where Alex and, somehow Alice were sitting watching David slowly enter.

" How are they." David whispered. I had forgotten he hasn't met my new friends. I beckoned Alice and Alex to come over.

" David, this is Alice and Alex." I pointed at each one. Alice had placed herself next to me and David, being David noticed this as something else.

Alice tried to keep the conversation going " Hi David. How is your leg."

" Getting there thanks. Its not sore any more, heck I cant even move it. The sheer volume of plastering on it." He smiled at Alice. I noticed him looking back and fourth between us. He was probably noticing the similarities between us all.

" Well I best get to my registration class. I have to be there early. Could you help me Mason."

" Sure bud." I picked up his bags and left with him. I said bye to Alice and Alex at the same time. We got a good five minutes away when he opened his mouth again.

" Dude, she is stunning." What's new. Everybody who was human thought this. " and what's more, I think she likes you." I had thought of this but never went deeper into it. I remembered Alice staring at me before we met Damon. Her eyes.

" Yes iv thought about that before." David seemed stunned at this news.

" Then have you done anything yet, made a move."

" No. I wouldn't know how just right now. What with being away from her all the time with the game and practice."

" You could get around it."

"No" That seemed to settle it. We walked into our class and who I saw shocked me. Dom, one of my best friends was talking to Mr Bruce, our form teacher.

" Dom!" I said stunned at seeing him nearly half a week after the incident. He turned to look at me and turned back to Mr Bruce.

" I need to go now." He didn't sound to friendly and with that he walked past me nodding at David and of down the corridor.

" Dom!" I shouted again. He kept on walking and then vanished round the corner.

" What's with him then" I said to myself.

" Well he kind of said hi to me so you must have done something to cause that." I pondered over that for a moment. What could I have done to provoke that reaction to my sight from Dom. He seemed very hostile in the way he talked to the teacher, even the way he looked at me. I didn't want it to get to me so I let it go.

" So do you know where Jack has got to then." Davids face fell a little.

" Oh. You haven't heard. His mom and dad have decided to move out the state. They don't want to be here when that things roaming around out there. New York I heard is where they went. I wouldn't like to go there-"

" Hold up. They just packed up and left."

" Yup. Makes you angry doesn't it. Not even a good bye or anything. Just poof, and gone." The bell cut in then and David looked at the clock.

" Well. Best be off then. See you at lunch." I walked down back to the lunch hall where Alice was waiting. I hadn't noticed last time but her hair was different. Usually it was spiky and stuck out everywhere. But now it was somewhat calmer, her fringe was quite long but it swerved along her forehead to the left.

" Your looking nice today."

She obviously liked me noticing this because of the massive smile I got. " Thank you. We have PE after registration don't we."

" yup." I would see Dom in PE and id be able to see what's annoying him so much. What iv done to make him act this way.

Registration was the same, the teacher calling out names one by one. It became a bit repetitive after a while. David was up to his usual stunts. Apparently the crutches didn't stop him. It wasn't until now the rain really kicked in. each drop sounded like a bucket of water on the windows.

Mr Bruce was quite the school sports team fan and it showed. " Right guys. I think we should show our support for our team tomorrow which is why, because I'm such a legend of a teacher, I have got us all seats. Apart from the phew in this class that are playing in the game." His gaze fell upon me. I felt a little pressure starting to form. I would win without a doubt but I still felt it. The bell signalled the beginning of the school day. I didn't want to have Mr Bruce talking to me so I walked out, a little fast.

" I saw that mister" I should have known. Alice sees everything but I didn't care. I just gave her what she wanted, a guilty stare and then a beckoning to go to PE. It wasn't that long getting there but John was yet again, waiting as per usual but he spotted me and started to jog over.

" Mason. Are you sure you want to take part, I mean you don't have to do the training today." Each word looked like the punched him in the chest. I was captain so I had to be there.

Was I hell going to sit out. " No its fine. I'll play, need the practice you see."

" your right. Go get suited up and be quick." due to Alice and the other girls not being on the team, they all went and practiced cheer-leading. The rain wasn't going to ease up. I could tell with the massive black cloud coming our way. I walked in and saw Dom standing there getting ready. This was my chance.

" Right Dom. What's bugging you. Anything I did." He didn't answer. He just kept on getting ready but I could tell that he was speeding up. " Dude. Come on, just tell me."

" Can you just leave it. Oh I know what you are, and you are an abomination to this planet." And with that he left the room and to the pitch. What had just happened. I know what you are. Surely he didn't know what I was, how could he. I was alone in the changing rooms so I flung my clothes on at full pace, only taking minutes. As I got out the team was getting ready for warm ups. More running round the pitch. Dom was standing alone in the front looking straight ahead. What the hell was his problem.

" Right boys. Jogging now. Five rounds, go" John was in the game mode again. Hyper as normal and it rubbed of on me. Now was my time to show of a bit so when they all started to run, I took of a bit faster. Not even a build up to the speed. Jut a stop go thing. I was in front in no time and starting to get embarrassingly far ahead. Dom how looked angry was kicking it into high gear trying to catch up to me but it didn't work. I simply went faster and completely smoked him. I had finished the full five laps before the group had finished there fourth lap. Ha.

" If I'm sane, I would say your getting faster. But you were going freakishly fast round that track." Maybe a bit to fast then. The others finished and we proceeded to get into positions. The rain was getting very annoying but I couldn't feel the cold. I got the ball and we were ready.

" Set. HUT!" I passed the ball to Jeremy who sprinted down the left side getting chased by Thomas and Charlie. I ran a bit faster in front so he could pass me the ball but he passed it to James. James saw me at the goals and took the chance, he threw it head long down the rest of the pitch to me at quite a speed for a human. I caught it and out of nowhere, Dom came diving at me. I was going to stand there and take it because he couldn't move me if he tried. He smashed into me and the force. It was at least double that of a humans. I didn't move me but I felt how much stronger he was. As if holding a human was the equivalent to holding a mouse in place, this was like holding something like a small dog. Still very easy and proved no match but you could tell the difference.

" Come on." Dom struggled to push me over. Even tried talking a phew steps back to run at me again. My team where holding the others of us when I decided to finish it. I merely walked out of his grip and place the ball on the ground.

" Touchdown!" roared John. " Back to positions. Mason, pass the ball." I passed him the ball and went back to the start. Dom was red with rage. What was pissing him of so much. Well I _was_ going to find out after practice. The game went as I thought it would. Whenever I got the ball that was it, touchdown for are team due to no one being able to stop me walking to the goals. There was one match when at least three of the other team tried to push me back, Dom included. But I didn't budge. It was just to easy. I cant imagine what I could do to humiliate the state champions tomorrow. Get the ball at the start and walk the whole field telling none of my team to interrupt sounded like a good plan. John sounded the whistle for the end of the game.

" That's enough." John laughed at the sight of James and Andrew trying to hold me back. "Go get changed but leave your kit here. I'll see you after school for more practice." This was my chance to see what was annoying Dom so much. I wasn't going to let him leave without an answer. And I will get an answer if I have to force it out. I had to stop thinking there. I remembered George saying that our minds can travel a little to far when we get a little angry. It didn't bother me holding back that thought. Maybe I'm just good at it. I took it fast going into the changing rooms and waited. Everyone came in got changed and then left but no sight of Dom. I was about to leave when he came in through the door before I could see where he was.

" Listen. What have I done. Tell me because its driving me out my skull." Yet again, he just stared at me and went to get changed. I tried several more attempts to get his attention but to no avail. Right that was it. I had decided to put my foot down. He got up to go to the door but I stood at and put my hand on the wall nearest the door to block his way. He wasn't getting past me so he had to say something.

" Right. You know I'm not letting you past until I get an answer."

His hand balled up into fists and his face went red. " Get out of my way, right now."

" Heh. Not until you tell me what iv done." He tried to get past but I simply put some force into my arm and it was all but solid. His eyes closed with anger and I could see him getting ready to snap.

" I'm going to tell you one more time. Get out of my way." It was this time that shocked me. When saying what he said, he was right up in my face and his eyes were yellow. Not the golden color of my eyes but much brighter vibrant yellow. His hair began to darken all over his body and his heart rate had gone through the roof. I pulled my arm away instantly not knowing what he was and he strutted out still shaking. Alice was at the end of the path looking down to the boys changing room. I knew she could see me because I could see her perfectly. Every detail on her face and the expressions she was given. I waved my hand at her to come down but shock crossed her face. She wasn't looking at me any more but Dom. He had just walked past her. She must have been quite worried because the speed she came down the path could have past for inhuman.

" What was that." She almost sounded as if she was scared.

I mirrored it when I spoke. " I have no idea. Did you see his eyes."

" Yes they were just changing back and I could see very dark hairs going back to the usual colour all over him. What is he."

" I have no idea. But I plan to find out. I might go hunt tonight." the burning in my throat was starting to rise and blood was the only thing to calm it.

" Yes now you mention it, your eyes are beginning to darken." She sighed. I noticed people looking at Alice and remembered this was the boys changing rooms.

" Um. I think people find it weird that your in these changing rooms so-"

" Of course. This is the boys changing rooms so I'll be off then. See you at biology when you've finished changing." And with that she was gone. At first I didn't like the loneliness. It gave me to much time to think about Dom and what just happened. Come to think of it, Dom was a lot stronger than most of my friends and he didn't tier easily. I put all of the things through my head. The eyes, strength, speed, hair and persistence. I had some thoughts kicking about in my head but they were for another time. Biology had my main attention just now. I threw my normal clothes on faster than human to catch up with everyone else. It didn't do much. When I got to the class they were all already in and are teacher, Mr Benet was just putting the register away. I opened the door and his head snapped up at me at once.

" Ah. Watterson. glad you could take some time out of your obviously pact social life and come spend time here." His smile whipped of his face and was replaced with a horrible scowl. " Sit." His harsh high pitch voice made my ears hurt every time he spoke. Alice, taking it upon herself to get into my every class had also sat herself right next to me. She had some notes already out and was ready to begin. I sat next to her and she passed me a pen and paper so as to not interrupt the class.

" You were still late." She whispered." Did you not run. Or something."

" No. I was thinking about Dom and what he could possibly be." I shuddered at the though. Mr Benet got his large biology book out and slammed it on the table. This was obviously going to be a long lesson.


	9. Wolves

Alex, after finding out what happened was now on the track of finding out what Dom really was. He didn't turn up at yesterdays practice after school so I didn't get another chance to ask him myself.

" Right." Alice announced "How about I pack my things now and you go and get your stuff now. Simple and yet straight to the point." We were going back to the Nedaras for a weekend so that I could get out more and have some alone time with my own kind. I couldn't get over how weird it felt saying that. The Nedaras, I found out lived in the wilderness about fifty-five miles north-east of Abbots-ford. Far away from anyone I knew.

" Yes your right. I'll only be about half an hour as well so be ready." I didn't look back as I ran home. Richard was out with Billy and Katie was with her boyfriend so I had the house to myself. This was good because it meant that I could do everything at triple the speed. I could go faster but id break the furniture and clothes which aren't meant to withstand the force of a vampire. I got the suitcase from my bedroom and started to pack. I only needed the essentials. Shorts, shirts, pants and socks. Maybe some glasses, just because I can. What annoyed me is that I had to pack some deodorant, shampoo and some medicine to keep up the look of being human. It was quite light outside due to the clouds being unusually thin but it looked like it was going to rain, what with the black clouds coming towards here. I figured id better tell Richard I'm leaving so I went down the stairs, still traveling at triple speed and putting the number at the same speed. It rang for over half a minute until Billy picked up.

" Hello." His gruff voice told me he had cracked open some beer

" Hi its Mason. Is Richard their."

" Mason, how are you. haven't heard from you in a long time. He's here as well but I'll give to him after we're finished." You could never get past Billy without him diving into conversation or making a whole days worth of small talk.

" Yes I'm doing good, haven't been better in my life" I chuckled at the amount of truth behind my words. " And yea I'm ready for the game but I'm kinda in a hurry so can I speak to Richard."

" Certainly. You father has told me your going out with your _girlfriends _ family up north." He twisted the word girlfriend when he said it. As if it was something new or like he was in fourth grade.

" If you must know then yes that's correct." She wasn't really my girlfriend but that was another part of the secret.

" is she nice then. Have you-" I cut him off. I wasn't going to speak a word of what he thinks we might have done.

" That's my business. So Richard please."

" Alright then. See you next time then." I heard the twists and tangles of the phone being tossed over to Richard.

" Hey kiddo. Is that you off then." He was a bit to happy but I put it down to being with Billy.

" Yes that's me. I'm just letting you know and I'll be back sometime on Sunday." The TV burst into applause in the background and I heard Billy cheering.

" Right buy then, have a good time." The line went dead. I locked the door and shut the windows and left. I ran quite slow back so I had time to think. Dom was having nothing to do with me and when I intervened to find out what it was, he started to change. I shivered at the thought of his bright yellow eyes. I stopped there. I wasn't going to let it ruin my weekend and besides, id have fun with all the guys. Everyone was ready when I got there and waiting for me.

" you're slow at packing." Alex was waiting in a pair of cream shorts and a white shirt. He was holding a map in his hands as well.

" If you say so. What's the map for."

" Its to determine which route to take. Up east then ark round to the west and we're their." Alex smiled to himself. George and Julia had been cleaning up explanations on why they were going to friends while Alice was trying on thousands of different clothes so she could look perfect.

" right. That's us finished." George had came into the main hall with Julia. " We're ready, Alice come on. What's our route Alex." Alex went over the plan and Alice jumped down the stairs in a pair of half length white jeans with a small light blue top with it.

" Hey Mason. So, do you reckon you could beet me in a race from here to the Nedaras." She winked at me and waited for my reply

" Well I'm not sure where exactly they live but challenge accepted."

" that's good. George, me and Mason are leaving now so we will see you there." George nodded to her and we left. I left my case at the house and only brought a phone and some money

" You ready then. You know your gonna lose." She mock punched me in the arm.

" You. win. Yea right, we will see. Starting lines there by the way." She danced to the line which was a branch that had fallen from the tree over head.

" Three, two one"

" GO" She yelled and was off. I gave her five seconds and then I sprinted after her. It felt wonderful to run at full speed. Nothing to hold me back but land. The trees and little streams whirled past me at speeds which a human couldn't even reach with any vehicle. I saw Alice up ahead and I was gaining. She was either not running at full speed or I was faster.

" See ya." I said smugly as I pasted her. After another four minutes of running, I was there. I had one the race like I had thought. The Nedaras where inside, I could hear them and no doubt they could hear me. My thoughts where made correct when Cora opened the door.

" Mason." she greeted me. " How are you then. Hope immortality is treating you well." I walked up the stairs to her and Alice just got into the front garden.

" Damn how are you so fast." She stuck her tongue out at me and I just waved at her. Smiled as well to annoy her which was funny.

" Yes I'm doing good Cora. And well, yes iv been doing alright with controlling my instincts if that's what you mean. how are you."

" Just usual. Putting up with Ross and Elena being in _super love_." Her face fell. " I have to look after the house and keep it clean. All they two do is sit and cuddle or go out together." She stopped herself on her rant and invited me and Alice in.

" You know I heard that." Elena had come in from the back window.

" I'm glad you did." Cora mock punched Elena in the arm. " Besides it beats telling you to your face, that would be to kind. Mason, where are the others."

" Oh they'll be here. Me and Alice couldn't resist a race here." I grinned at her again rubbing in my victory.

" So that's why you where _so_ far in front." her eyes flickered to Alice. " And how we waited so long for her to arrive-"

" OK." Alice had raised her hands " I get it, you win OK. Anyway we need to say hi to Ross." The day went well from there. We all went out back after the others arrived and had wrestling matches. Alex won against Ross by a millimeter. I won against both of them with my superior speed and agility. We all traveled to the near village and Alice had to buy new clothes and she bought me some as well. George and Julia stayed in with Cora while me, Alice, Elena and Ross went out to two clubs on the Friday. Alice and Elena told me and Ross to go away in the middle of the village and they ran away. Far to fast for where there is people about. I was having a good time. Come Saturday we were all a little board. All through the night I had exploited the areas attractions with the others and there was nothing more to do really.

" I'm quite hungry." I announced, "Think I'll go hunt for a bit." I got up and headed for the door. Everyone was just sitting doing nothing now so I needed some open space.

" Think I'll come with you." Ross got up, Kissed Elena on the head and walked out the door. Thought they two were never apart.

" Right, there's always some deer and bear ten miles out through there." He pointed straight out to the south through some dense forest.

" South it is then." I ran with Ross trailing behind me. Letting my senses talk over as I ran. The streams all around as gave a wet dog sort of smell. It made me feel a bit sick. It was so potent. Not like any wet dog iv smelled. But as soon as had I smelled it, I ran out of the smell and straight into the honey oak, sugary smell of dear. It became an out of body experience as I whirled left and straight into the dear.

" Damn, I thought that was mine." Ross had stopped at the feet of the dear. " Smelled good as well. Taste nice?"

" Yup, hit's the spot." Again as I stood up. The wet dog smell came again. This time far more stronger.

" Do you-"

" Yes." Ross's eyes where darting all over the forest as where mine. I could see nothing in the forest. Even though my eyes where so good that it wasn't dark but just blue. Nothing.

" What is that." I said to myself. It was coming from the north where we came from. " Lets follow it." This seamed to brighten Ross's mood.

" Fine but lets not run to fast."

" I'm cool with that." We were going at the pace equivalent to walking but we soon came across a soar in the scent. But still nothing. This was getting annoying. I heard nothing but the twigs breaking from animals and the growls of possibly a dog or bear.

" Sounds to big to be a dog or bear." Ross was standing with his eyes shut listening hard swiveling every now and again. Then the growls soared into more like roar from behind us.

" What the-" The growls where not coming from a bear or dog. Standing in front of me was seven foot wolf. completely black and its yellow eyes were locked onto me. Another one came into view and this one was dark brown. That one was locked onto Ross. They were both bigger than the one Damon had thrown at me and Alice. Their head moved to look at each other then back at us.

" We can take them, don't worry." I said trying to reassure Ross who was backing away. I don't the opposite and moved forward.

" Mason n-" I turned to look at him and the look I gave him must have silenced him. I felt my eyes change as my full power came to be. I felt nothing but standing my ground now, this overgrown wolf cant be much stronger than the normal ones. The biggest black one then crouched into a pouncing position as did I. I Heard Ross taking flight behind me. He was gone and I was all alone with these things. The brown one looked at where Ross must have left then got into a crouch and looked at me. The black one roared and jumped at me. I stood their and the wolf crashed into me. The weight of this wolf was heavier than anything I had thought it could be and took me of guard. It actually knocked me back a few feet. I had my guard down but now I knew what to expect. I ran at the black wolf expecting its agility to be the same as its strength and it was. It tried to dodge me but I grabbed it getting angry now and released all my power on it. Lifting it up and throwing it at the trees. I ran after it and put my fist straight through it. It yelped and I felt the weight of the other wolf throw me off and away from the black one. The wolf I had seriously wounded was dying. The brown wolf out of anger jumped at me and roared. I stepped to the side and grabbed it by the ribs and bear hugged it until all its ribs were dust. I let it drop next to my feet and finished the job with a clean stamp to the head. I was alone now. The wolves were dead. They were stronger than any animal I had came face to face to. They were still no where near my strength but if there were four or five and they all came at the same time. I shuddered at the thought of something being able to harm me. I heard the speeding run of one of my friends or family coming toward me. I turned and saw Alex and George standing, aw struck at the sight they saw. Alice, Cora, Elena and Ross came into view closely followed by Julia.

" Are you alright." George came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. Alice came up pushing him out the way and gave me a large hug.

" We thought from the way Ross described them that they could severely hurt you." She rested her head on my shoulder.

" Well in some ways he probably described them correctly." They all stared at me. "I'll tell you when we're in the house." I said no more is I ran with everyone back to the house. The Atmosphere could be cut with a knife. I stood at the window next to the door when we got back. The rest of them were standing waiting for the story of what happened.

" It wasn't like anything I had felt from an animal." I reflected on the strength of the wolves.

" What do you mean." George said. He was ready for a long detailed story. " How strong were they."

" They were still no where near a vampires strength but if there were four or five." I trailed of. I would have been in some danger if there were more. " just one of them jumping at me knocked me back a phew feet." George was aw struck. I'm sure he hasn't experienced anything like that.

" So what exactly happened when you fought them." Julia was getting all protective and wanted to know how she could keep me safe. I explained what happened move for move. As I went on, the looks on every body's faces started to have mild shock in them.

" So they could have posed a threat of there were more." George sighed. " And you didn't provoke them which suggests they acted according to either what they hunt or territorial." I nodded to myself wondering what exactly they attacked me for. Its true that I didn't attack them first. Me and Ross only goggled at them until he ran away and one of them attacked me. And myths do state that wolves do tend to prefer vampires. I had just remembered that day we met Damon. An official. He was hunting down all these wolves and killing them. I also remembered my friend Dom. His eyes were exactly the same is the wolves and when I got him angry his hair all over his body began to thicken.

" I reckon it was preference as a pose territorial. I'm also thinking about Dom. He must be a werewolves or something" they realized that I was right. What else could he be.

" Werewolves wouldn't hunt us in pairs." Cora interjected. " If their as strong as you said then they should have been in a pack of at least four or five."

" Yes that begs the question to come up. Where they actually hunting us or just testing our strength. Perhaps they only know as much as we do and weren't prepared." I looked at George as I spoke. Knowing he was deep in thought.

" they wouldn't come alone if they were testing strength." George had stood up now looking out the window. I realized that could be right.

" That would explain the two different wolf scents one after the other." George nodded and turned to Alex.

" Take a run and look about. But be careful."

" With pleasure. And I'll be fine." Alex vanished out the front door. If they were werewolves then that would put all mythical things back into question. It was Saturday night and if they wolves didn't have continues control then that would put everybody in this area in danger.

" We're going to head back." George locked solemn as he spoke. " I need to track down some more info on werewolves."

" Please don't let me stop you. I'll join you in that search as well. Have a safe journey." Cora patted him on the shoulder and gave one wave to each of us.

George turned his head to us while walking to the door " We should all leave n-"

" But Alex." Julia looked fierce as she stopped George.

" I'm sure Cora will send him our way." George replied looking over his shoulder back at Cora who gave one sharp nod. We all got up and walked out. George said a last thanks and we were off. Running at full speed back to Hood River. It only took us seven minutes but it was the longest run I had done in my short vampire life. Dom, my best friend was most likely a werewolf, I had discovered a real threat not only to me but the town itself.

" How are we going to handle this if they come here. I mean should we attack or lead them away."

George sighed.

" We don't know if they'll follow us, let alone attack us. But we do however have to take into account that they might be a threat to others."

" Maybe your right. I'm going to go and see David for a while. I'll be back in two hours."

Alice jumped in front of the door putting one hand up. " You will hurry back wont you."

I rolled my eyes. " Yes I will." I said bye to the others and ran. I didn't tell them my real plans. I was going to find out if Dom was about from David and then force out an answer from him. I kicked it up a notch to get there faster. Both cars where in the drive when I jumped out the forest that lined the road on the opposite side. Some lights were on because of the dullness of the sky. He seen me approaching and caught the door before I knocked. He was out of the crutches and he was walking now. I could tell he still had a small limp in his walk though it wouldn't be noticed by a humans eyes.

" Mason. Come in come in, how's life."

" Yes going well indeed. Listen, have you seen Dom in your travels." This made his face drop.

" No. he left at the same time you left. He had to see his Gran or something and that left me here with nobody….." I stopped listening. So Dom left when I left. At the same time David said. Either it was purely coincidental or he is a werewolf. That also meant that he must be back if he was fallowing us.

" Did he say who he was going with by any chance."

" Yea just some friends."

" Right. I gotta go now but I just had to ask. You know were having a little _fall out_ so I just need answers so I can put together a picture of what he's been doing." I smiled at him and turned to go.

" Will I see you at school then. The games on Wednesday remember." I ran of into the distance around the road until I was back in the clear. I jumped in the forest and went back to the Cameron's. the forest was uneasily empty. I couldn't smell anyone for miles. Then I caught sight of Alice up ahead coming towards me.

" What you doing here"

" Coming to get you. We need to all go up the Hood river. Apparently there's a wolf tribe up there according George." I nodded at her and we started at a run back up to the house. I smelled nothing which was weird. But I soon found out why. The wet dog smell hit us like a brick wall. We both stopped dead looking frantically around for any sign of the wolf.

" Do you-"

" Yes" I cut in. I couldn't hide the distress in my voice. What if there were more this time. Four, five, six maybe seven. Movement caught my eye just to the left and I bit out of where we stood. There was a person walking towards us. He only had a pair of shorts on and didn't seem much of a threat. But what made this scene very bad was that he was flanked by five wolves. Three on his left and two on his right. I focused on the person and realized who it was. It was Dom.


	10. Rebellion

Dom didn't smile. I didn't expect him to with what I most likely done to his friends. Alice had came closer to me keeping her eyes locked on the wolves.

" Stay here." I stared at her until she nodded one fast nod. I let her go and walked forward to the wolves. Three of them started to growl and I put my hands up and wide to try and pose no threat. Dom looked at the three of them and the fell silent.

" Dom. Friend. We don't have to make this ugly" Dom's eyes narrowed and he scowled at me.

" I just came here to find out if it was you who killed my friends." each word was full of venom and hatred towards me.

" What, the wolves." I asked. He nodded and folded his arms. I was very aware of the multiple wolves on either side of him having there teeth bared at me now and growling.

" They attacked us. There was nothing I could do and I mean, I tried to not do anything like that but they didn't stop. If I hadn't-" Dom raised a hand to stop me.

" So you did kill my friends then. Not even making it a quick job. Making them suffer." I traveled back to my first encounter. I had hurt the first wolf and fought it for a while until finishing it. The other however I put my foot straight through it so it couldn't have suffered.

" No I-"

" You didn't stop to think about the families they had and what would happen to them." he was right. This time I was the evil one. The one with no heart. I was the vampire.

" Well Dom. I told you, I had no choice in the matter. I had to protect myself." He flinched at my words and some of the wolves started to move forward. He shot one arm out to stop their advance. His eyes turned yellowish as he got angry.

" Just tell me this. Are you sorry."

" Yes I am to sorry to you. They were your friends and I didn't know. It was a mistake that cost dearly to you." His face turned a bit red with anger and the wolves roared in anger.

" This will get bad," I whispered to Alice. " So if they start to attack then we will run to the south and away from the house. Away from the town and draw them away. We will run slow so they can keep up and then soot off ad leave a false trail for them to follow." Dom's eyes turned bright yellow and he started to walk forward. I waved at him. I didn't want to say bye because it would probably sound more cheeky than waving, however this angered him as well and he leapt forward and morphed into a enormous black and brown wolf. Dom roared at me and the other wolves jumped for us. In that single second it took them to get to us, we were of and running south. We slowed to let them keep up but we realized that we had to run at half full speed to keep an even pace. We ran for half an hour sloping to west until hitting the pacific ocean. Then we kicked it into high gear and shot back to Hood. There sounds of there paws died out behind us almost instantly. They mustn't be that fast then. We both ran straight into the house.

" George. The wolves, there after us and there are eight off them." George dropped the book in his hands. That wasn't possible for a vampire.

" We want to make peace with the creatures, not start a war between us. What did you do." Alice and I ran over everything that happened in the forest. George didn't say a word. Julia was pacing in front of the TV and Alex was sitting engrossed in the story.

" So it sounds like you didn't purposefully provoke them. You both however did a good job leading them away from here. That minimizes the damage done here." It felt surreal. Having a pack of wolves after us and, even for them to exist. I also didn't want to lay a finger on Dom or his other friends in the pack for that matter. It would only anger him more. But from the way he talked to me in the forest, I don't think I'll have him as a friend again.

" I think we will all hunt together tonight." George announced. "If the wolves find us then there will be enough off us for them to not pose any threat at all. And we will lessen the time of us split apart." It hadn't really hit me yet that first of all my friend was a wolf but what's more is that he hates me. He hates my guts. He probably wouldn't back an eyelid if I died, and all because I'm a vampire.

Nothing happened for the rest of the day. George called the Nedaras to tell them to keep an eye out for the wolves and everything that's happened here." Alice went out to explore the clothes shops. I thought better of it and stayed put. Looked like the right idea when she came back three hours later with seven bags in each hand. I can imagine the looks she got of the people around her. Finally however it came to midnight and to be honest, I just wanted to get the hunt over with. Alex stood up and headed for the door.

" shall we be going then."

" Yes, thank you. Lets go." the words couldn't sound better. George and Julia came down from upstairs. George had his glasses on which he puts on for reading out of habit now.

" What were you two doing."

George smiled at us. " Just getting some more information on our werewolf friends." He chuckled darkly at his words. They headed out with me and Alice following. I hadn't expected them to be worried but the speed they all ran at for only hunting told me they were. It took a while till we all stopped and let our instincts take over. I smelt a deer not far to the west and I let my feet carry me there. Alice had caught the same one and was trying to get it before me but it turned out that there were two anyway.

" Just as well there were two of them." She huffed the deer out of the way and the air was filled with the aroma of wet wood. As if it wasn't bad already however. The wet dog smell was back and coming from further west closer to the ocean. I darted of with Alice keeping on my heels as we went. I was going to settle this once and for all. No mercy if they attacked. About two minutes later we got there and to my surprise, it was only one wolf standing growling at us. It was smaller than the others but still the same height as a bear. I could smell the fear coming from the wolf. To right it should be afraid of us. This one looked small so was possibly younger than the others which made it probably about fifteen.

" perhaps we should just leave this one Alice." She shook her head slowly. " This ones smaller than the others so probably younger and I don't want to hurt him if I'm being honest because he's not attacking." Alice didn't reply. The sounds of steps and more paws broke the silence. Surely that wasn't more wolfs to count but my fears were put to rest when Dom came into view with the same wolves as before.

" Nice try buddy but it wont work on us."

I took a step forward to him. " How did that not work. Can you read my mind or something." He could see it irritated me that the plan didn't work and smiled. Alice came forward glared at him.

" No your not mind readers dog. Its something else isn't it. Please" She beckoned at him, " Do share."

Dom muttered something to the wolf beside him and laughed.

" When we're in wolf form, we can speak to each other over long distances through our minds. You ever read those books." Alice remained quiet, " Well its like that and the reason we didn't get fooled by you is because Razza over their stayed here and seen you two coming back. We had enough time to get back before the end of the night which was good."

" So you can contact each other whenever you want then. And you can be miles apart from each other." He nodded at me.

" Mason," Alice whispered to me " We're outnumbered and have no way out. There's more wolves to either side. We have to fight." I felt my heart thump as I realized I would have to kill my friend. One of my best friends. I had to take it on the chest though. I straitened up and got ready to charge.

" Are you ready then."

" Yes" She could only mouth words. She crouched as well. The wolves all crouched and growled and Dom glared at us and also took a step back. I knew this was either the time of my death or it was the start of my very painful next ten or more years. I felt my eyes go vampire as I let the power flow through me and the wolves all instructively braced themselves.

" Guys Guys Guys." A voice came from behind us. I turned to see the one person that I didn't want to see more than the wolves. Damon. He was standing with a group of twenty seven vampires behind him and all of them were ready to fight.

" It seems like you could do with some help." He swaggered to us and was beaming. " Iv not had this much fun in a while."

" You pick your times right don't you." I didn't like him but for now he was my savior and the wolves. They would run for the hills with the amount of vampires here.

" Well I do try." He walked past us and to the wolves.

" I think we should go now. They can handle themselves." Alice tugged at my arm but for some reason, It didn't look like the wolves were going to back down. They must know its there own graves there digging staying here. Dom was still shaking with anger from my word and actions but I could see fear in him. More than fear, terror. I reckon he new as well as I did what was going to happen.

" Well guys, you've found yourselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. I cant blame you for trying to keep us out of-" Dom cut in Damon's _speech_.

" Get it over with. We will fight you until our last wolf is gone. And we will defend our lands well." Damon merely shrugged at these comments and turned to the mass of vampires.

" Lester. Would you do the honers." He pointed to Dom who stood motionless looking at Damon. He tared his eyes away however to look at the vampire walking out the crowd. He was at least double that of Damon but he obeyed him like a pet. His eyes were red and he was growling slightly at the wolves.

" He has made it clear that he is the leader so would you kill him." Lester nodded and looked at Dom. I felt anger to Lester for what he was about to do. Lester grinned and then charged forward towards Dom and had his fist traveling towards his face. In that moment I couldn't control myself again. It all went so fast. I was standing were Lester was in front of Dom and Lester had gone through the nearest three trees. His body however was headless and in my hand, I dropped crumbs and bits of it on the floor. I turned to Dom and Alice who both were wide eyed with shock at me. I then turned to Damon who wasn't smiling anymore.

" I liked him. He was a good fighter. Whats funny is that you have not only sealed the fate of your life but your friends as well. Including the wolves. You will die with them." I turned to Dom who was for the first time looking great-full and pleased I was here.

" I'm sorry. Sorry I'm a vampire, sorry that you hate me and sorry for anything iv done to hurt you." I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinched a little " This will be the last time you see me so I wish you the best in your life. Tell Richard that I died in a crash or something." He smiled a little but his head snapped up to Damon.

" The time has come." Damon took a step forward grinning as his eyes turned vampire. The wolves all roared behind me and took him by surprise. This was my chance. I turned to Alice and ran at her.

" RUN!" I screamed at her, she got the idea and took of into the forest with me. " We have to run as far and as fast as we can."

" We need to go the United kingdom. I have friends there." I nodded and we both changed course so that we could go over Greenland and swim the last little bit and sped up to full speed.


	11. The United kingdom

We ran for two hours straight. Not stopping for anything or anyone. Except for a water proof bag. I had learned form Alice that she has good friends in Edinburgh which is a medium sized city in Scotland. The plan was to stay there for the rest of our lives now. And settle down. The scene in the forest crossed my mind over and over again. Only the end when we ran as Dom and the rest of his pack attacked Damon. They must be dead by now. I only pray that it was fast for them and not painful. It hurt to remember the events so I tried to focus on the now. We were approaching the north coast of Scotland and would only be running for a five minute period when we got on land. Alice had told me that her friends specifically live Lauder road. She also said if the worst comes then we can go to the many other friends that she and the Cameron's have around the world. It was still night when we hit land and Alice instantly had her phone out the bag.

" I'll tell them to meet us at their airport." She paused as the phone rang. " Hey Lauren listen were in Scotland…yea we've just not long came on but we were thinking of meeting you at the airport…yes and don't worry, we have practice of that…right see you in a couple of minutes then." She flipped the phone down and put it in the bag.

" Practice at what. And so Lauren is the name of your friend, and how did she take the news of us being so close."

" Yes Lauren is one of them and she took it fine. I'm always welcome and anyone I approve of. there's also Jesse and Anna." She read the confusion on my face. " they said they will meet us at the front entrance to the airport. Since we all look sixteen to eighteen, they don't have cars so we need to take the bus but its fine. They know the city like the back of their hand."

" If they look that young then they must still be at school right."

" Yes they go to a private school next to holy corner. Watson's George I think its called." Again she seen my confusion and gave reason to the name. " it's a traditional Scottish school name. you'll have to get used to it because it will be our school for the next year and a half." I laughed as we neared the airport. It was about the same size as our one and had the name Edinburgh stamped on it but the city, with its lights and castle in the background looked amazing. We rounded the airport to the front entrance and slowed to a walk. I looked around trying to spot Alice's friends. There were a lot of people going into the building with suitcases for the time of night it was. I didn't have to look long. I spotted all three of them waiting at the entrance. There were two blondes and one brunette. There was one guy with them as well which I could tell, wasn't a vampire. His heart was a painful beat in my head as we got closer.

" hey guys. How are you all."

"Alice, my god how long has it been." All three of them hugged her and the stared at me. The accent was quite a nice difference compared to the usual.

" You never told us you started dating" one of them said.

" Yes and you didn't think you would keep It a secret for long once we showed up." she growled at them embarrassed.

" No I'm not dating him. Mason is like the rest of my family." She turned to me and pulled me over to them. " Mason, this is Lauren Anna and Jesse." They all waved at me as Alice said there names. Lauren was blonde and had a modal face. I was used to how vampires looked now so I didn't take much notice Jesse was the other blonde and Anna was the brunette. They were all the same size and build of Alice but there personality's were very different from what I could tell.

" And who is that." Alice pointed at the guy just behind Jesse."

" This is Andrew. He knows about us so its fine to be yourself and well. He's my boyfriend." Alice's jaw dropped and Jesse took Andrews hand and pulled him into view. He looked very much like David but had Short brown hair and bright green eyes.

" Hey." He said nervously. He did seem pleased to see me though. Probably been hanging around with a bunch of girly vampires for two long.

" now we have the

pleasantries out of the way." Alice chirped. "We best be getting back to your place."

" Yes that's right. Lets go get the bus so we get back in time." They four of them walked in front of me and Andrew for a while. Andrew turned out to be an alright guy. I was right in thinking that he was glad I was here because he openly admitted it.

" So how can you tell who's nicer and not get trapped by their beauty." He was trying to decipher life as a vampire I though.

" Its quite easy. Once you become one, it wears of on you. Mostly because you become as _good looking _as they are." He nodded thoughtfully. Lauren got up and signaled a blue bus to stop for us with the words Express, number one hundred on the front. Lauren got on first and took money out and told they diver she wanted five tickets. We got them and sat up the stairs as the bus took us into the city. Alice and her friends sat and chat amongst each other that whole way.

" So have you two known each other long, how did you meet." Lauren was scraping every peace of information she could get out of Alice about what's been happening across the pond. The scenery was nice to sit and watch. We were in the city now and going past shops on the left and a large castle on the top of a rocky hill on the right.

" This is our stop guys." Jesse said as she got up. " We need to get another bus but, this is princess street and we live in Spylaw road." That was fine with me. It was three clock in the morning and it wasn't really that dark. It was summer mind you. The other bus journey wasn't long, it only took ten minutes. The bus took us straight to there house and it was a nice house. It was almost as big as the Cameron's but it was a lot more fitting for the area. All the houses round here were of an old Victorian style. Except for theirs.

" guests first." Alice and me got pushed in first and into a large spacious sitting room dash living room. It was white and it ran the length of the house from front to the back.

" Nice house. I approve." they laughed at my comments. Lauren went into the living room and motioned for us all to sit.

" Alice, Mason. I want to hear what made you come here and then what your plans are." We ran over everything that happened. Many times her mouth fell open. But by the end, it was pressed into a thin line.

" So you have just pissed of one of the original vampires," She said, anger in her voice. " The first and strongest of all of us." I could only nod at her words. Alice mimicked me. Lauren started to pace back and fourth. Jesse was explaining who Damon was to Andrew and how they are the first ever vampires to exist. Anna was staring at Alice like she had shouted at her. Lauren stopped dead and turned to us.

" Do you realize that you have promised our deaths by coming into contact with us." Jesse hissed at the words but Alice took no notice.

" They wont find us. Remember the wolves gave us an escape route." Lauren frowned, not impressed.

" They have scouts and people that can track over continents."

" That's why we doubled back a couple of times and swam so we could loose our trail we were leaving. They wont find us." Lauren calmed a little by Alice's reassurance. I had a split second to let my mind wonder free. If Dom and his pack survived then what did he tell Richard. Did he believe it and if so, then how did he take it. But would Dom tell Richard for me. I'm sure he would, he was still my friend putting aside our differences Anna got up and headed for the door.

" I'm going to hunt before dawn breaks." I had hunted not long ago but I wanted my thirst under control before attempting school.

" I'll come too. If you don't mind." She smiled and we both went out. Anna ended up coming with us as well leaving Alice and Lauren in the house together. It was a large change being in Edinburgh from my usual city. It was so historical and it was so different. Not to mention the smells where all different with the animals. There were hardly any forests in the nearest hills but there were some sheep all over it. Id never tasted sheep before so it will be a first. I let my senses take over and I had gone through three sheep. They tasted just the same but in the process, I had broken away from Anna and Jesse. I felt the initial shock of being lost but then I remembered I had a vampires nose. I just followed my scent back. The lights were of in one room when I got back which I could tell would be Andrew.

" Hey. Back so early. Alice was in her dressing-gown and had her head in a Watson's rules and dress rules book. " I'm just reading up on our new school. We're going to start it at the beginning of next week which is now four days away. Did you know this schools one of the biggest in the united kingdom."

" No I didn't. sounds quite good. Where do we get our uniform though." She pointed to a brochure that read Aitken and Niven on the front. " Ah. Looks like its going to be quite fun.

The days flew by. We had been fitted for our uniform at the shop for a perfect fit for a little more money. It was completely maroon except for the crest and the shirt underneath the blazer. The trousers were obviously black as well. They way the schools work over here means we would be going into S5 as well. I had become accustom to the city and landscape of Edinburgh now. I had visited shops in Princess street called Next and River island to get the latest British fashion. Turned out the fashion was Super Dry over here so we had to go to a different shop in the Princess mall. Everyone in this city seamed to be a lot friendlier than in America.

" Hi their. Your new here aren't you." an old husky voice came from behind us. Standing there was either a butler or job owner or someone. He was in a suit and was staring at both of us.

" Yes we are how did you know."

" Ba I can tell tourists a mile away." He smiled " What's you names then."

" Alic-" I put an arm out to stop her.

" Why do you want to know our names can I ask." The man seamed lost for words.

" I, I'm just curious."

" Well we best be off then bye." I pulled Alice away with me and we headed back to home.

" That was weird." Alice said. I thought. Surly everybody in Edinburgh are like that and surly not we're not going to have more today.

" Yea. Anyway lets get back." she nodded and we headed back. One of the hardest things to change was our accent. Me and Alice both had four days to change to a Scottish accent and it was quite difficult but we got there. It was six thirty on Monday morning. We were getting the number forty five straight there. I was in the living room watching the television. Anna walked past and dumped a back on me.

" it's a day three today so if packed your stuff. You have biology, physics, maths and art. I'm in your maths and physics class and Alice is in all your classes." She carried on into the kitchen were Jesse and Andrew were discussing today's assignments. Alice came down the stairs in her uniform and she suited it. It was also the first time I had seen it from the outside as well. It looked better than any school uniform I had seen. The way the blazer joins with the tie and trousers was effortless. She chuckled and sat beside me.

" Ready for school again then."

" I suppose so. What time do we leave." She looked at the clock and back.

" Twenty five to eight, so five minutes."

" Oh well that's good then. I'm dying to get back into school." Jesse and Andrew came back through With Lauren and walked out the door.

" We should be on our way then Alice." She got up and walked out with me. The sun wasn't much brighter here than in America. Sure it looked different. We walked down the road until the bus stop and waited. I watched the cars as they passed, reading what type they were and trying to calculate how fast they were going. We weren't waiting long. The bus came round the bend and it was quite full. I used my bus pass which id got on the weekend up town to get on along with the others.

" We're sitting upstairs at the back." said Jesse as she tugged Andrew up with her. I followed them up and it was a swamp of blue.

" These are all Heriots people." Lauren told me as we walked to the back. There was only two Watson's people at the back sitting in the corner, both boys. Jesse and Andrew slouched beside them.

" Craig, Gavin. How's life been then." Andrew said. One of the boys with short hair that was cropped up at the front spoke. He was average height I could see and was quite thin.

" yea its been a good one. Chelsea managed to beat Arsenal last night. Well chuffed. Craig here was going for Arsenal to win but I knew Chelsea would so I made a bet with him. isn't that right Craig." Gavin turned to Craig who was sitting right in the corner. He had brown medium length hair and had a face that resembled a chipmunk. He turned and took on a mock confused look.

" Eh ye but I don't got the money just now." Gavin laughed at him and turned back to us.

" Typical Craig. Who's the new guy with you." Gavin's eyes fell upon me. Andrew patted a hand on my shoulder and smiled at Gavin.

" This is Mason. He just came from America but he was born over here." He leaned forward to Gavin. " that's why he still has a Scottish accent." Gavin bent round Andrew and nodded to me.

" Alright Mason."

" Alright Gavin." I said back.

" So do you support a football team. Or a Rugby team." I hesitated for a moment.

" Same as we do Gav." Andrew said coming to my rescue. The girls were all at the other corner bickering about some other girls around Watson's

" I didn't see you doing your entry exam or doing your tour thing."

" No I just got told to start straight away. Besides iv got these guys to show me around." I waved an arm at the others sitting talking. Gavin nodded and continued to talk with Andrew about physics and the football game. The journey didn't take long. Before I knew it we were getting off at the gate of which I could see read, George Watson's College. The school was magnificent. We were walking on the left hand side of a football pitch and on the right hand side of a car park. The school itself was one long building that lined the front of the pitch and I could see the building was made up into a H block. We walked past the first corner and I could see inside the windows of this part and could see plants and pictures of animals in it. Must be biology. There were two separate smaller building inside the space between the two main blocks of the school. One read on it Drama while the other I couldn't see but I could make out kitchens inside it which probably meant it was Home economics.

" We usually hang about at the back of the school until the bell goes." Andrew was telling me. " Plus most of my friends and that go there. You can meet all of them as well."

" that's good." I said. We got to the door which faced onto the astro turf and stood just inside it. Gavin went to his form class and Craig stood with me and Andrew. The girls went to their form class as well. I was in Andrews form class so I wouldn't get lost.

" So are you and Alice a thing." Craig said dumping his bag on the floor.

" No. we're just friends-"

" Yea but I give it a week before she asks you out though." He was obviously very observant.

" Yes I can see some signs," I said coming to a conclusion of the conversation. " I mean I'm not blind but I'm not making any moves back. I'll just wait until she asks." I continued. Craig laughed and looked up the stairs just inside the second set of doors which led inside the school.

" You cant wait all the time." He said. " You have to make a move sometime or she might leave you in the dust." I contemplated that for a minute, I mean I did like having her as a friend. I didn't think what it would be like with her as my girlfriend.

" Ah there's Alan." I followed Andrews eyes and saw a boy with long brown hair that stuck to his face and was very straight for hair that long. I could tell he was quite tall for his age but as for him being mature, that was thrown out the window when I saw his reaction to as all looking at him. He stopped and saluted us and the tried to imitate a slow motion walk to us.

" Well it's the squad." He pointed to me. " Ah so this is the new guy they were talking about. Nice to meet you…. " He put his hand out and I shook it.

" Mason." I replied.

" Mason. By the way good hand shake. Bun-room." I let go immediately thinking I had used to much strength but Andrew just laughed and with him being around vampires all the time I figured it was just the way he was.

I met several others. Another Andrew, Steven, Patrick, Johnny, another Andrew which everybody calls Daley and Angus. There were many more as well and they all liked me instantly. I could also hear most of them complimenting me behind my back so I guess I was going to have good friends here. It was quite annoying as well. My being a vampire meant I looked like something out of the movie to all the girls. They all fell over their words when speaking to me. I could get used to it but when they goggled at me. I shivered. I didn't think about the events back in America. I was trying to push that out of my mind and live in the present. A fresh start. I got to my form class and was met with Patrick again who was sitting next to another person with short curly brown hair. About the same build as me and height.

" Mason." Patrick beckoned to me to sit next to him. " Come over here." I walked over and sat next to him. The boy next to him raised his head and looked at me.

" You must be the new guy then. Names Luke." I had gotten used to the exact phrase Luke used. _You must be the new guy_.

" Yes. Nice to meet you Luke." He smiled and started to talk to Patrick about some session thing and made him laugh his head off.

" Mason." Our form teacher called.

" Here." I called back. She came over and put some pamphlets next to me.

" My names Mrs Stevenson and you'll need these." She smile politely and went back to her table. Luke and Patrick craned their necks to see what I had been given. It was just a list of my subjects which I already new and what house I would be in.

" aw yus your in Preston. Good good." Luke patted me showing me the badge that I got.


	12. New School

Luke had biology first so he showed me where to go. It was were I saw all the plants and animals from the outside. I saw Alice come from the stairs in the biology hall which led to Geography I had found out. She waved at me and pushed me into a class which read Mrs Pyper.

" This is our class. I know it seams daunting but you'll get used of it." She went of and sat next to Lauren who was in this class.

" Mason, come over here." I saw Luke beckoning me to a chair next to him.

" thanks." I said as I sat down. On my other side was a girl with long Brown hair and had braces in.

" Rowena. Pass me one of those pens would you please." The girl picked up a pen from the table in front and passed it to him.

" That's Luke for you." I realized she was saying that to me.

" Oi don't write on my book." I turned to see Luke trying to scribble on another boys book.

" Duncan, you done it to me so fairs fair." I laughed a little. I was settling to a new school and already had some friends. I was doing well keeping my past out of my head and so was Alice apparently.

" Right calm down and get all your books out. We're doing variation today." Came a stern hard voice. I looked to the front to see an older women in a black suit with a purple shirt underneath. She had slightly tanned skin and brown hair. Everybody huffed sighs and groans as they got their books out.

" Get the green book and have you bought the biology book yet." Luke whispered. I picked up my bag a little faster than I wanted and dived in. I found the biology book and the green one he must have been talking about.

" How have you got them already." Rowena asked on my left.

" Uh I got them in advance. Puts aside confusion." In reality Lauren just got all the books and jotters necessary for all mine and Alice's classes.

" Right the title specific changes and then eye color in your jotters." I quickly jotted down the words and stared at the white board for our instructions. She drew three columns and headed them blue, green and hazel.

" Right partner in groups of three," Luke budged me and pointed to himself and Duncan. I nodded slyly at them. " And take notes of the colors of each others eyes then move around and do the same with other groups. Once we have the final count, we'll put it on the board and figure out averages." She sat at her desk and we began to chat and move.

" Right guys. Colors then." Luke grabbed a piece of paper and jotted our names down with a hyphen next to them. " Duncan, yours are." There was a slight pause. " Bluish." Duncan nodded at him.

" Well yours are a mixture of green and blue and the have a orange ring of fire around the pupil." Duncan said. Luke turned to me and I was slightly unaware if I should let them see the color of my eyes. What harm could it do with Lauren and the others being here permanently.

" Right Mason yours are," There was a slight dawning of recognition as I saw his eyes flash to Lauren and Alice. " Are you related to Lauren."

" No." I said, making my voice sound firm.

" Just a thought. Relations aren't looked upon as having the same color eyes but I just thought." He jotted down the word golden and looked back at me. He turned back and wrote dash orange brown. This went on the whole first period until we all had results. Mrs Pyper wrote the results on the board but didn't put _ours _up until last. She made a separate column titled bright Hazel and put Lauren, Alice's and mines under it.

" Right now as you can see instantly the most common is blue with people like Luke and Darren in between green and blue. We also have some in hazel but only three in bright hazel."

" oi shut it mate." I turned to see Luke holding Duncan's book doodling on it.

" Come get it then."

" Luke guess what." Rowena was holding her I-phone under the table. Luke turned letting Duncan get the book. " Its pasta today." The smile that broke across Luke's face made it clear how much he likes pasta. Biology carried on like this for a while. Me Rowena, Luke, Duncan laughing but getting on with the work. The bell signified break time. I would have to face everybody. Luke stood up and handed me my blazer.

" You coming to the bun-room." I saw Alice go left and heard the door opening.

" No thanks. I'll just go to the back of the school." He nodded and went out with Duncan and Alan. I hurried to catch up with Alice and Lauren but they were already with a crowd of girls when I got round.

" Mason man." Dally had jumped down the stairs and beckoned me towards the group of boys. They all were chatting about the Chelsea match. It was funny how much I was invited in with everybody.

" So which school did you come from." I fell silent. No one had asked me this yet and I haven't got a reply ready.

" I came from-"

" Heriots." Jesse said rescuing me. She winked at me and went back to her group of girls. Close one.

" Aw so that's cool. Dubs man never seen you this morning." Dubs was the nickname for Patrick apparently. Break went on with me becoming better friends with people like Angus and Patrick. Andrew and Alan as well. The bell went and I had double maths next. I headed in and to my maths class which was Mr Cookes class.

" Right then. Simultaneous equations and there oh." He looked at me as I sat down next to two girls who beckoned me to sit with them.

" Your Mason then. Well I can see your already aquatint with Louise and Nicky so we'll just dive in. how far have you got with the course." I remembered that I had finished credit maths and was nearing Higher in British standards. And in all my nights of staying up all night, I studied the full Higher course and the same for others including becoming fluent in French.

" Basically finished the credit course."

" That's good then." He nodded. " Just do whatever then. But do some of the questions." I got my jotter out along with the others.

" So Mason, you've heard my names Nicky. Are you going out with anyone." I nearly laughed at how obvious her intentions were but I kept it to myself.

" No I'm not." That seamed to put a smile on her and Louise's face. They asked me all through maths about my life outside school and what I was going to do here. Maths itself was just a flash of questions and equations. Before I knew it we were finished. School was good so far. Nothing was making it bad. I had made tons of new friends round at the west quad part of the school. I only met two Luke's while I met at least five Andrews. I have to hand it to Lauren and Anna who said it would go well due to the students loving new people joining. Yes it had gone well so far and now it was my last two periods as they call them. PE. Mostly all the boys were going to the PE halls and only a couple of girls.

" Aw Masy." I turned to see where the voice came from. Dally was jogging down the inside of the school to the end of the English department were I stood.

" Nick name already."

" Aw, yea, yea. Everybody's calling you it so you know that's how it is. You got gym as well." he spoke in his funny tone. I nodded.

" Yas. Fare play. Shall we head then." I followed him into getting changed then into the halls. There were several other boys and we were standing in a large hall that was separated into two sections. One was where all the weights and cardio equipment was and the other was a basketball court. Suddenly everybody ran for the red door that was leading into another hall except for Dally and my latest friends, Nick, Nile, Morven and some others.

" Mason." The teacher called. I walked over to him and he smiled. " My names Mr Kerr. Right, you can stay here and work out or go through there and play basketball." He pointed to the red doors.

" I'll just stay here thanks. Dally Come on the bench with me." His face lit at this and he jumped to it putting on ten kilograms on each side.

" I'll go first then." James was bouncing on the balls of his feet and Nile, Nick and Morvin were on the cycling machines. I took my eyes of them back to Dally who was on his fifth repetition. He dropped it back onto the hook gasping.

" Maybe a bit to much." I was having so much fun that I thought _what the hell_. I went over and took two fifteen kilograms and stuck them on one side and done the same with the other. They stared at me like I was mad or something.

" Right, my turn then." Dally looked at the bar with forty kilos on each side and got up and patted me on the back.

" If you get two done, I'll punch Mr Kerr in the face." James promised. I lay under the bar and put my hands on it. I lifted it just a small amount so they couldn't see but I could adjust how much strength to use. Not much it appeared.

" Ready then." they both nodded.

" Surly not Mason." Morven jumped of the bike along with Nile and Nick and was shaking her head staring at the bar. I laughed and took the bar of the supports and started doing reps with it. I heard a couple of gasps then a wow from Dally. I stopped at twenty. Stood up and shook of my arms for effect. I looked at them all. There mouths had fallen open and they were looking at me and the bar.

" Yes I am quite strong." I laughed. " pull ups now."

" Masy you didn't say anything about being that strong. You must be the strongest in the year." I surprised a laugh. He hit the answer on the head, except that it was the whole school I was stronger than.

" Well. Maybe. Anyway pull ups." James and the others were still speechless. Dally jumped on the bars and got five done.

" I'll show you." James announced and hoped on them and done sixteen. Struggling of course by fifteen.

" Right guys. Step aside and allow me." I hoped on and only used one arm and done another twenty, then done the same on the other side.

" Christ mate check it out." I turned to the left to see the other Luke and Chris along with James and another Andrew. I dropped down and grinned at them.

" I could do more." I tensed my arms and flexed them. " But we'd be here all day." Luke came up and put his arm on my shoulder and pulled me to the group of boys.

" Do you do rugby at all. Join."

" No I don't. but yea sure."

" Aw good man." James sleigh jumped and was dancing saying they would be unstoppable with me on the team. Rugby cant be much different from American football. They only difference being the contact.

" Right guys. Down to Myreside. We're doing a quick bit of athletics." I found myself walking down with a large group of people who all were talking to me.

" The fastest here is James. He is insanely fast for his size and age." And another challenge. The only difficulty was trying to only be a little faster and stronger than everybody else.

" Right guys. This half get some javelins and the other split again and go to the long jump and the hundred meter track." I went with Luke and James to the hundred meter sprint.

" Right James. You're the fastest so I'm racing you." Dally said.

" Kay but I want Mason and Luke to race as well."

" Your on speedy. C'mon Mason lets do this." We all lined up at the start and Mr Kerr done the stop go. He put the clock up and slammed it down. We all sprang and broke into an all out sprint. I paced myself to get to the same speed as James who was definitely faster then the rest. He could see me keeping up so he tried to push but I just went faster. I ran a little faster now to get in front but not fast enough to draw suspicion to myself. Turned out I got ten point nine seconds and James got eleven point eight. We heard the bell ring up at the school so we all ran up to the changing rooms and left. I said good bye to all my new friends and went to find Alice and the others. I found them waiting at the bus stop across from the one I got off at.

" How was your first day then." Alice asked thoughtfully.

" Not bad. Great in-fact. I met tons of new people as I'm sure you did to." she nodded at me.

" It gets better as you settle in. there's all kinds of clubs you could join but you will have to tone it down with the strength and speed. You don't want to draw to much attention to yourself." I pondered on that for a moment.

" Maybe your right." After all, I was trying to hide from the officials who were after me.

There were no people except for Andrew Davidson who got off at our stop. He nodded to me as we all walked past him. Andrew and Jesse were talking about how Andrew got to much work by his Biology teacher and how its unfair. Jesse merely said she would do it as she had allot of time on her hand what with not sleeping. Lauren was chatting with Alice about her first day at Watson's .

" so how'd you find school." Andrew sighed as we walked up to their house.

" It was good. What's the sigh for."

" nothing. Just bored."

" Well I know you watch the football so try that." His eyes lit up then.

" have you ever played the Xbox before." its funny. I had played it before at. I stopped myself there. I had enough bad memories their and I didn't need anymore.

" Yes I have…once." He nodded and went to the television, threw me a controller and put in Fifa two thousand and eleven.

" I place bets. Mason will lose." Jesse went and kissed Andrew. It was the first time id seen them kiss and it didn't look different than two humans. Lauren eyed them and came to my shoulder.

" I place with Mason then." It was the first day at my new school and it went better than anything I could have expected. I had settled in with Alice's friends and I'm now living in Edinburgh.


	13. Rugby and Party?

A week had passed since arriving in Edinburgh. I was accustom to most things in the city now and I was settled into my new school. There was an abundance of people to make a whole new life from my previous one. I had heard nothing or received anything from the other Cameron's back in Hood City. Would they have been punished for what we done and would the officials decimate everyone due to our rebellion.

" Mason." I dragged myself out of my thoughts and into the classroom. It was French.

" Bonjour madam." We all had to speak French in this class and ironically. It had become my favorite class. What with being able to speak French now.

" Aw Mason. Trying to get in there with Miss Grieg are you." Dally said making me laugh. Our teacher was something like twenty five, so I could see where that came from.

" Ha. Wait do _you_ want to try or something."

" No that's fine. Fair play anyway. Do you know what there saying." He pointed down to the sheet of French work.

" Well that's paper airplane and that answer is the north of Scotland. The rest is just shops and you can tell which ones from the pictures."

" Cheers mate." The rest of my table were deep in work. Callum Macleod and Richard McCabe were talking about Epic mealtime or something. Jimmy Symonds was struggling with the first question I could see and Robin Quinn was quietly reflecting on the errors of his life. I could tell because of the list headed with _errors in my life _at the top. I had finished my work and It was meant to take us to the end of the half hour period and it was only five minutes in.

" So you getting a main meal and playing football at the field." Dally whispered as he casually got his phone out to translate some words.

" Yea I'll definitely play football."

" Luke, are you playing football." Luke who was the comedian of the table just sat down next to Dally.

" Em, sure why not." I entered back into my head thinking of what could have happened in America. I had missed Katie's birthday and the big Game between my old team the wolves and our rivals the lions. I hope we won. it's the least they deserved. Twenty past. Half past.

Richard slammed his pencil down. " Five minutes left Guys. Yes" Miss Grieg noticed him putting the pencil down and glanced at the clock. Thirty four.

" Right guys, can you put your stuff away now. I will expect that sheet done by next lesson if its not finished." The class all sighed in symphony. Dally pulled Luke along to lunch and tried to pull me but I just walked along with him. I wouldn't get anything but I could buy a drink to quench the burn a little because I hadn't hunted in five days.

" Oi Luke, you playing the S4's." Craig yelled from the benches close to the AstroTurf. " They've made a bet." Luke ran over and started talking to them all and Dally went to talk with Nile and Robby.

" Mason come over hear." A voice called." I turned and saw the other Luke calling.

" What. "

" Were all going to a party at Rosanna's place this weekend." He pointed to the Brown haired girl. " She doesn't want to ask you in person because I think, she secretly likes you to be honest." I had met Rosanna and she was quite shy when I was around her. Come to think of it she was looking at me now and smiling.

" Sure. Why not." I said looking back at her and giving a small wave. She beckoned me to come over to the group of girls she was standing with. I was used to it now living with in a house of girls.

" What's up then girls." They all looked at Rosanna.

" Well I think Luke already invited you but…I'll do it again. Do you want to come to my _birthday dash slam _party this Friday. There's only us coming and everybody on the pitch." glancing quickly at the AstroTurf told me there were easily over fifteen people in her house this weekend. I laughed and again, girls always act different around me. This being an example. She laughed with me and couldn't take her eyes of me. One of her friends, Robyn I think her name was, was goggling at me.

" Of," They all leaned forward. " Course I will." They all sighed In relief.

" everybody's coming round at six but you can come earlier if you want."

" uhhh. Ok then. See you around and if not, on the weekend." She smiled and waved at me. That was one drawback of being in a school with humans. I'm sure there were a handful of guys that liked me as well. It didn't bother me its just the goggling and the drop dead gorgeous stairs I get. I found myself standing back at the stairs where Iv called home in the school.

" So Mason planning your weekend with your girl." Patrick sniggered behind my back. I laughed at him.

" Ha. No she just invited me to a party at her house on the weekend. There's going to be quite allot of people their. Sounds fun to me."

" Good man." Dally said mock punching me on the arm.

" We've got ten minutes left. Football anyone." Patrick asked. I didn't really want to play football. I noticed Alice was talking with Jesse and Andrew so I thought id make my way over there.

" Maybe some other time man." I said. Patrick nodded and he and Dally left for the plot of grass just before the astro turf. I turned and headed for Alice but again, I was cut off. James sleigh had stopped in-front of me and was smiling.

" you're coming with me." He said while pointing to himself. I frowned a little at him.

" Where?" I said simply.

" Eh, Well we're all going to make plans for tomorrow so we need you to come as well. Puts aside confusion when it comes to the day." He smiled again after finishing. I thought for a split second then nodded.

" OK then. Lead the way." I said while waving a dismissive hand towards were Luke was. James turned and started to walk and I followed at his side. We walked to the other side of the back end of the school coming to were the PE halls were. Standing in a group talking which I could see we were headed was Luke, Darren, Sami, Alistair, Andrew and Chris Cash. James walked up to Darren and patted him on the shoulder then said something making them all turn to me.

" Ah its Mason." Sami said very smugly for some reason. Luke gave him a glare before turning to me.

" Mason man, we're thinking of meeting at five and all going at about six on the day. We'll probably meet at the HMV which is in the beginning part of the town. You up for tagging along or have you got other stuff to do." Luke asked. I thought for a moment. Rosanna had asked me to go earlier if I wanted to so I thought it be better if I be one of the first there.

" No I can't. Rosanna asked me to go a little earlier and she was quite persistent." I said making them all frown a little. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

" Fair enough. You bringing any boos."

" Probably yeah. What about you?" I asked them. Luke shrugged his shoulders.

" Meh, The usual probably. Its Darren here"-He jabbed a finger at the tall brown haired guy- " That's going to be bringing the most." He smiled as Darren shook his head. Chris then chuckled a little before mock punching me in the arm.

" You've got rugby practice after today with us all so we'll meet you at the changing rooms yeah." Chris asked. I nodded at him giving a small smile.

" Well then guys. I need to go speak to Alice so I'll see ya." I turned to leave but a hand caught my shoulder. I had to imitate being jerked a little to the humans. It was quite hard.

" Hold on." James started. " That's the new girl right?" He asked.

" Yes why?" asked and I could hear the confusion in my own voice.

" Just wondering." Was all he said shrugging.

" Well then. Until after school then." I said to them all. They nodded to me and I walked back over to where Alice was sitting. She was talking to Lauren and Jesse. Alice spotted me and gave a small smile.

" Hey Alice." I said. She turned and grinned at me while beckoning to the space next to her.

" I heard everything over there. Going to have a good weekend I can see." She said happily. I gave a quick glance around to make sure any of the humans weren't that close to us. There was no one.

" Its just a party. And if me being what I am means I can't get drunk, ill, dizzy. All that stuff then it means that it will be just a normal one for me."

" Yeah, well. Its for the best I think." Alice said chuckling a little. I couldn't help but grin at her. Soon after, The bell sounded telling us the beginning of the last stint of school. I had a double period of maths followed by a single of PE which was good considering I had rugby straight after.

" Well then. See you after sch- no, rugby." Alice said correcting herself .

" Yup. Until then." I turned and walked to my maths classroom. It had begun to drizzle outside so it was going to be quite an eventful practice after school.

" So Mason. I hear you're coming to the party on Friday." Nicky asked me after having sat down and dragging my maths stuff out my bag. I nodded a little giving her an inquisitive look. " That's good. I'm going as well so we'll see each other there."

" Right." I said nervously. I knew her game but still, it made the nerves work a little. Maths ran like that for the rest of the double. In my sleepless nights, I had worked through maths now to a degree level and just having fun in the school classes. I talked to Nicky and Louise all the way through yet again. The ogling that I had become so used to was actually annoying me. Almost to my relief, the bell went and before I could be stopped by either of the girls or anyone else for that matter. I grabbed my things and walked out. The normal chaotic scattering of the students outside each classroom made it near enough impossible to work my way through without actually using some strength to push them aside. I finally got out and bumped into Alan and another two girls, if I remembered correctly were called Claire and Shona.

" Mason man. You got PE." Alan asked me.

" Yup." I said back. I came along side them and joined in their conversation.

" So my Beats just came through today!" The one with hair colored light brown. Verging on ginger but not quite there. She was smiling showing of a pair of red earphones which I took were called Beats. Alan then mock gasped and pulled out a pair of identical ones and held them out.

" Beats power COMIBNE!" He said then tapped his to hers making a mock explosion noise. I squinted my eyes a little getting confused. The other girl walking with us smiled at me sympathetically.

" They do this normally-"

" Aw H'ell no. We just do what we think is fun Shona." Alan said. Shona rolled her eyes and looked back at the other girl

" Claire, I don't know why we're friends with him."

" You're telling me." Claire said chuckling a little. I watched the three have fun as we walked to the PE blocks.

" Have you two got PE as well." I asked Claire and Shona. Claire turned to me and smiled a little.

" Yeah, Its a WIN situation when we have it just before the end of the day." I nodded at her and we continued walking. Soon we were there and Claire and Shona went into the girls changing rooms while me, Alan, Andrew Lockhart and Luke. Nile and the others were there as well. Today we were schedule to go to the gym again so it was no worry. I wasn't going to go and show off like last time. No id take it calm. The sun glinted of the PE block walls as we entered the large building. Mr Kerr was there to meet us.

" Well then. I can see you're all here. Just go on the equipment just now." He said. Claire, Shona, Another Louise and some other girls went on the bikes while Alan just stood there next to Andrew chatting about what weights they should lift. I decided to go on the treadmill. Alan came up to me as I was running. A nice easy eleven was what I had set it too. In reality it was absolutely nothing to me but I had to act. Alan smiled at me and started drumming his fingers of the handles.

" So Mason. How fast can you run. I hear you can lift allot as well?"

" Quite fast." I said laughing to myself. Claire and Shona jumped of the bikes and came over to us, Obviously getting board.

" So what you guys up too." Claire asked looking at Alan then me and the others. Alan grinned at her but I caught him moving his hand into a slight thumbs up position. My insanely precise eyesight doesn't miss a thing.

" Y'know Mason. I didn't know you could run that fast." Andrew said from my other side. I turned but as I turned, I caught sight of the speed gauge. Andrew had his hand held on the accelerate button and it was now at speed thirty. I laughed as I jumped onto the side of the treadmill. My superior eyesight hadn't caught him slowly putting the speed up.

" Very funny." I said to them all waving a finger at them. They all laughed a little but I could sense them all wondering how I could run so fast. To me it still wasn't anything but to the humans it was. PE went like that for the latter half of the period. It was cut short due to us having to change but I didn't. After all I had rugby next and it was going to be hilarious watching all my pears try to get the ball out of my steel grip.

" See ya then Mason." The guys all said to me as the left.

" Bye. See you all on Monday." I waved them off. As they left, my other friends that were dressed up in the rugby uniform came in.

" Ah, Good to see you here Mason." Sami said nodding to me. Chris bounded up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" We're gonna be unstoppable with this guy on our team." He said ecstatically. I couldn't help but let a grin form on my face.

" Yeah, You're right." Luke said to them all. Rugby went almost exactly like football went like back in America. The only difference was that we weren't aloud to break people's bones on purpose to get the ball here. After the practice, I said my goodbyes and left. I found it easy walking back to my new home. I had walked to school once in the last week leaving a scent from were I walked. That and my vampire memory could remember it all easily.

" Mason. How'd rugby training go?" Alice asked me half an hour later as I walked in. I nodded in approval to her.

" It went well. Won against nearly the whole team but y'know. That's to be expecte-"

" You're meant to be keeping a low profile." She scolded at me. I shrunk back a little at her anger but relaxed when she loosened a little. " Just don't so stuff in-human for the better part of forever when you're in school OK." She said emphasizing the OK. I gave one quick sharp nod to her and she smiled.

" Well then. Id better go and pick out something for tomorrow. Iv got all night to choose." I said to her laughing a little then disappearing upstairs to my bedroom.


	14. It never goes well

I stood watching the clock turn in my living room. The large hand now reaching twelve as the small hand touched the four. I hadn't moved in four hours after stopping there. The reason being was that I had allot going through my mind. I was reliving the events in America. Specifically the ones just before mine and Alice's exit. Over and over again the events played. Not once did I move.

" You look like that girl out of that paranormal movie. She stood still for like three hours. Although not as unmoving as us. Andrew up there."- Alice said coming into the room then pointing to the upper flowers- " Has made the resemblance with us to a statue. Quite funny if you ask me." I took a moment to come out of my trance. Anyone would after standing still for that long.

" That's true though. I can see where he gets the resemblance from. What've you been doing tonight?" I asked her. She shrugged looking down a little.

" Nothing really. I had tons of homework so I got that done. Picked out my clothes for the weekend then went out hunting. I'm not going to bother asking you what you've done. _Iv been standing letting my thoughts destroy my mind_." Alice said trying to imitate my voice at the end. She didn't do a good job though with her high voice.

" What about the others."

" Jesse was helping with Andrew's work until he fell asleep. Then she just started to bug me until I went hunting. Lauren has been studying her ninth language which is Peruvian I think. Anna's been cleaning the house trying to make it look immaculate and came hunting with me." she rattled off.

" Yes I remember seeing Anna cleaning around me but that's it." I turned back to the clock and it was still just past four in the morning. I hadn't hunted in a while and if I was going to be at a party full of humans. Id best be topped up. " Think I'll go for hunting as well. Just before school." I told Alice. She nodded and vanished up the stairs. I watched her go then turned to the front door walking out casually. It was still pitch black so it was fine to hunt this close to when the humans woke. Lauren had told me that there were three places to hunt. The Hermitage, The Braids and the Pentland's. I decided with the Pentland's because of them being so big. I turned to find them and saw them just in the distance. From where I was standing, I could run at full speed and be there withing at least two seconds...or I could jump.

" Running sounds good." I said to myself.

" Speaking to yourself again Mason." Lauren said from inside. I grinned as I took of from the house and was standing on top of the Pentland hills withing seconds. Before long I smelled the scent of some deer and was running through the forest. Letting you're nature take hold was like an out of body experience. No sooner than half an hour, I had finished with four deer and was on my way back.

" Did you have a nice drink." Jesse said sarcastically as I walked back in the house. I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm and gave her a mock smile.

" Why, Yes I rather did."

" Did you find you're way alright?" Jesse said with a little concern. I chuckled slightly.

" Yup. Just ran to the Pentland's and hunted there. Seamed best with all the space and all." I said. She nodded thoughtfully and turned to the stairs.

" Gonna go do some more studying. Nothing else to do." She chirped before whizzing off to her the study. We had allot of time on are hands during the nights. I decided there was nothing better to do and went to choose some clothes for Rosanna's party tonight. I was quite nervous about it. Not about the people themselves but the fact that I was a vampire in a house filled with humans and there was allot of drink.

" You can't wear that." Alice said forcefully to me about an hour before I was meant to leave.

" What?" I said holding up my hands. I had a black suit on with a red tie. Alice groaned at me. Before pushing me into the extended walk in closet.

" You need to be up with the fashion. People around here don't go to party's in suits. Here"-She through me a pair of cream trousers then a white T-shirt- " Put theses on and tuck the front of the shirt in." Alice told me. I couldn't help but smile at her as she told me what to wear like I was but an infant . I caught the clothes ad put them on. I then let Alice tweak the look by giving me a hat and fashionable scarf to go with it.

" So what's the difference then between this and the other?" I asked. Alice huffed and rolled her eyes at me.

" It looks a lot more...It makes you look more handsome than the others." She said. I nodded to her but the last part of the sentence caught my attention a little more than usual. She said it made me look more handsome than usual. Could that mean. I looked at her as she looked at me. I began to become lost in her golden eyes. I had never realized how amazing she actually was. How soft and caring, kindhearted she was to me and everybody.

" Thanks Alice. Well...I'll be on my way then." I told her. I stammered a little while saying it. She twisted back and forth a little on the spot smiling at me.

" I'll see you later then Massy."

" Not you too." I moaned gaining only a laugh from her. I couldn't help but join her in a small laugh. I turned waving to her and vanished, appearing at the front gate. Glancing at my watch, Everyone would be arriving at Rosanna's at about six but she told me to go earlier so I could go now. If I wanted to.

" I'll just go." I said to myself...I really had to stop speaking to myself. I braced myself for what was to come before launching myself at full speed through the streets of Edinburgh. I ran at full speed so as no one would see me but it was hard work not to go through a wall or worse, a person. Thankfully only two minutes later. I had tracked the scent of Rosanna's bag to her house. It was quite magnificent. Like Lauren's and the others house across the other side of Edinburgh. Rosanna's house was: Large and in a Victorian style; three stories tall; had a large front and by the looks of it, rear garden; and very stylish. I didn't really know if it was different in the United Kingdom, so I just decided to walk up and knock on the door. I didn't have to wait long. The door opened and standing there was Rosanna and another girl called Heather. Both of them beaming at the sight of me. Nothing out of the ordinary there then.

" Hey Mason!" Rosanna said while Heather giggled a little. I smiled and nodded politely at her.

" Hello there. I hope i'm not too early-"

" Oh no. Its fine." Rosanna stammered. I couldn't help but smile a little.

" So what times everyone else coming round at. I was told about six or seven?" I questioned them. I didn't know if I'd have to wait long before anybody else arrived. Heather looked a little degraded then but Rosanna merely brushed it of. It was like I had said something hurtful to them.

" Well they all said about six. Roughly half an hours time. But come in, come in." She said, saying the last part as if she just remembered we were standing at her front door. I smiled a little and walked in. I was do immediately met with a large white room. It had several tables in it and there was some doors leading of to either side.

" This is the main room." Heather said. I nodded at each of them and continued looking about.

" We'll just go and get the drinks." Both of them said. Before disappearing through the doors. I chuckled to myself and stayed standing. Since there were no humans in the room, I stayed standing. It was just as, if not more comfortable than sitting. I could hear both of them in what must be the kitchen. They were doing what humans usually do when around me. Gossip and think of plans to try and get me to date on of them. I hope they can take disappointment. The long hand on the clock slowly crept round until it reached six. Rosanna and Heather had been in the kitchen chatting the whole time and I ad stayed exactly where I was for the time when a knock came from the door. I tuned out from the girls and turned to the door. I could hear the rest of them behind it. At least fifteen of them.

" That'll be the others." Rosanna said coming through the door and swinging it open to reveal the mass of people from school. I could make out people like Luke, Sami, Darren and James and several others.

" Here already Mason." Darren said walking up and giving me a few mock punches. Fraser also joined us.

" Don't dis him Dazz. Y'know why Rosanna wanted you to come early right?" Fraser asked. I shrugged at them both.

" I'm gonna guess that she … likes me." I said pausing before giving an answer. In truth there was no way it would happen. But it was still fun to let them try and get me to think otherwise. Darren laughed a little.

" Very skilled eye you have there. I approve."

" Yeah well you use you're skilled hands and get me a drink." Fraser said giving him a daring grin. Darren raised an eyebrow but turned nonetheless and walked to the fridge. They'd obviously been in the house before to know where the fridge was.

" Lets get this party started!" James yelled turning on the music and gaining a cheer from everyone. I couldn't help but look forward to tonight.

" Y..You aren't that good, Y'know that." James said to me. He was drunk and it was apparent. He was nearly past the first stage which was talking complete nonsense.

" What do you not like James?" I asked. He started shaking his head and fell back onto the chair. In reality, I thought that since I'm a vampire, I could at least have some fun.

" LUKE!" I yelled over the music. Luke, who was chatting with Charlotte turned and smiled. It was as if he was reading my mind.

" Race?" He said. I nodded to him and raised my eyebrows. I grabbed to of the jack Danial's sitting not far from me. They weren't opened so it would be an even match. Fraser cam over and decided he would referee it.

" however drinks the most wins. Simple."

" Fair enough." Luke said before pulling of the top. I followed suit and we had the bottles in are left hands.

" Ready"-Me and Luke squinted are eyes at each other-"Set!" I couldn't help be wink at Luke just to rile him up a bit-" GO!" Luke slammed the bottle to his mouth and started to drink. I simply waited for him to cave in. No human could down a whole bottle without dying from alcohol poisoning. As I expected, Not even two gulps later when Luke started coughing and put the still nearly full bottle on the table in-front. His eyes widened when he noticed the untouched one in my hand.

" I see you haven't ev-"

" I haven't even started yet. Please, Allow me to begin." I said holding up a hand to him. I braced myself and put the bottle to my lips and started gulping. Weirdly, It tasted nothing like what it did when I was human. It was as if it was water. Not a single hint that it was one of the strongest alcohol drinks you could get. I sighed a little in relief and downed the rest of the bottle in seconds.

" What the hell!" I heard Luke curse as I finished, putting the empty bottle back on the desk.

" Done." I said smugly. Everyone was looking between the bottle and me. Their mouths hung open.

" Now th..is man here. Is a Mega-weight." Darren said. His speech was slurred a little so he must have been feeling it.

" Right." I said before zooming over to the music player at vampire speed fast enough so no one would see me. " Lets get some real songs going." I yelled. Everybody held up there glasses in approval.

" Another." Fraser said to me holding another bottle to my lips. I complied by downing the whole thing without a single breath. That's when I felt it. My eyes. They began to turn Vampire. I flashed to the toilet which was upstairs and slammed the door shut. Gazing in the mirror, My eyes had turned vampire. The veins were pulsating under my red and golden eyes. I felt my fangs grow longer as well and my power sky rocket. All this against my will, This must be what happens when a vampire gets drunk. The thought made me laugh.

" Massy. You in here." I heard Rosanna call. Then something happened that I didn't expect. The door opened and in stepped Rosanna. I could smell the drink coming from her but it was her face when she say mine that scared me. The complete horror of it. Quickly turned away from her. I could almost here her shock.

" Mason. Y..you're eyes." She stammered. I had to think fast about this one.

" You caught me. These contacts can be a nuisance to get in and out fast."

" But they look so real." She said looking at my eyes as I turned back around. I forced a soft chuckle.

" Isn't that the idea." I said although I couldn't take it anymore. I took some deep breaths and downed several cups of water after leaving the toilets and avoiding everyone to the kitchen. To my relief, My eyes held up on their change.

" Thank you." I said to no one.

" MASON!" I heard a voice call. I turned and saw a guy coming towards me I didn't recognise. " I saw you coming out the toilet and Rosanna following behind. Care to explain." The new human shouted at me. I was about to reply when he snorted. " Thought not." He said before sending a punch to my face. I held my place as his fist ricocheted of my skin and I heard the snaps of several of his bones.

" I said I did nothing." I growled at him. I turned and walked out the front door not giving a second glance back before disappearing from the house. I could feel my anger hitting its limits but I didn't care. All I wanted was to be back at the house with all my real friends. Not long after leaving, the sight of the house came into view. Alice was already standing outside waiting for me. Must have heard me getting close. She registered the anger on my face and zipped towards me giving me a hug.

" What happened."

" Damn humans. That's what." I said to her. Still angry but it was seeping away now that I was home. I felt her shake a little as she chuckled.

" If there's anything iv learned in my two-hundred years. Its that you can't stay mad at humans. They mean well but it doesn't seem like it from you're point of view."

" I know." I said to her.

" So then. Mason returns." I heard Lauren say from inside. I cheered up a bit and pulled away from Alice.

" Yeah, what about it."

She put her hands up. " Nothing. But could you come in. Its a bit weird to the humans to be chatting on the doorstep at this hour."

" Fine. Fair enough." I said. I walked in with Alice next to me and sat down ready to tell them all that happened.


	15. It couldn't last

So the weekend didn't go well for me. It was all good right up until night time. Maybe it was meant to be. I laughed it off most of the time. It was now Monday morning and It was time to go back to school.

" You ready Mason." I heard Alice call up the stairs. My blazer was sitting on its own just waiting for me. No was the answer.

" Just coming." I said to her. One of the perks of being a vampire is that I could speak normally and someone across the other side of the house could hear me perfectly.

" Well i'm walki-" Alice began but stopped when I appeared in-front of her. She smiled softly at me. " I'm glad you're here. Off to school then." She said Talking my hand and rushing to the bus stop. Upon reaching it we caught up to the other who'd left before me and Alice. Jesse was standing with Andrew while Lauren and Anna were discussing what to do when they got into school. Also standing at the bus stop was Craig. Although he didn't live anywhere near here.

" What you doing here Craig?" I asked. He shifted his eyes a little and shrugged.

" Got a lift this far but still have to get the bus." He said. I gave him a sad look but turned back to Alice. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly

" You OK. You don't want to let Friday events die down a little. Its only natural?" She asked.

" No" I said firmly. " It will be worse if I don't go."

" But if you're sure." She said again. I only nodded to her. Thirty minutes later we were standing at the usual back of the school. Not taking much. We really were pushing it by standing still for so long. Humans would notice. Alice was next to me and had her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel relaxed with her their. Words really couldn't explain it.

" In my two hundred years. Iv never felt so at ease." Alice sighed to herself. I instinctively put an arm around her and laughed a little. Just then I heard my name from outside being used.

" I'll be but a second." I said to her and she nodded. I jumped down the stairs to see Patrick laughing. But when their eyes fell upon me, silence ensued. " So … What's all this about then. Care to share." I said. My voice was very close to a growl. Instead of the normal laugh and pointing at me, I got silence and scared gazes back. I must look really angry.

" Mason Cameron." Came an old voice came from the door.

" Yes." I said turning. The Secretary of the school was standing there.

" Your wanted in the meeting room." She read the shock on my face. " Nothing bad dear just someone wanting to see you. I think he said he was your uncle or something." she turned and left without another word. How could that be my uncle. I had no uncle for crying out loud.

" Sorry guys Id best be off." I went up the stairs and as soon as I was through the door Alice, Lauren, and Jesse joined me.

" You don't have an uncle and how does anybody know your here." I mimicked her concern in my face as I stared at her. We walked in silence to the meeting room which was in the student support area. I could see through the glass windows and shock took over me. Enough shock that I felt my eyes on the verge of turning vampire. There sitting in the seat was the same vampire I saw back in America that was behind Damon.

" No they couldn't have-."

" QUIET ALICE. They can hear you." As I said it the mans face turned up and he looked at us.

" Their here." Were the only words he said and If my heart was pumping, it would have been dead now from who I just saw taking a step away from the curtains. That smile and the black hair. Damon. He stood their smiling at us and then waved. Nothing could have prepared me, all of us for this. We were free and had a new life. How did they find us here. His smile disappeared from his face.

" Lets go." He told the other vampire and he stood up and went for the door.

" Go now." I said to the others. If there were any humans paying close attention to us then all suspicions of what we were would have been confirmed because of the speed we ran down the Biology corridor and then at full speed once we got out. Within a millisecond we were at the music school and we jumped as far as we could from their to stop our scent allowing them to find us. We all landed on the hills just outside Edinburgh and looked back. Nothing but air between the school and us.

" GET DOWN." Alice shouted and she pushed me and Lauren into the ground so our head were the only thing really visible. We saw Damon coming past the maths door heading for the music department with four other vampires at his side. He stopped were we had jumped.

" Please, please, please." Jesse mumbled. The vampires all spread out trying to find a scent but to no avail.

" Wait till they turn around then." Alice turned to Lauren. " Run back to your house. We will have to be fast in getting the essentials but just some clothes and our credit cards." we all nodded. The vampires looked about for a further thirty seconds before they started to head back and we all ran as fast as we could back to the house. I grabbed my wallet and put some clothes in a bag and then got my phone and went to the door. Alice came close behind me and the others came but they were holding nothing. They were doing quite the opposite of being quick. Jesse was just staring out the window while Anna who was speechless was walking around the house.

" What are they-"

" No time. Here take this." She handed both me and Alice envelopes and pushed us out the door.

" Run. Its been nice meeting you but I don't want you both to die so run. Please." I nodded and Alice quickly hugged Lauren and we both set off south and ran again at full speed. I couldn't explain the feeling of anguish and pain. We didn't know where we were going but we just kept on going as fast as we could. What would Damon do to the others after he eventually came to their house. God forbid he kills them. If he does then it would be our fault for going their.

" The next place we go we cant stay their for long." Alice shouted as we ran. " Two days at max. if they found us after a week then we need to through them off more than last time." I could only nod to her. I was overwhelmed by them finding us in the first place. Someone must have given away our position on told them where we were. But there was no one that could have told them. Then I thought, what about the guy that stopped us in princess street last week when we got here. How could he know that we were vampires. Damon couldn't have known we would have come here as well. And why would he track two vampires how are running across continents I mean we're not that important.

" Lets stop here." Alice said. We were just at the bottom of Britain and looking over the English channel.

" Open the note Lauren gave you."

" She gave you one too." I remembered this and rummaged my pockets until I found it. I pulled it out and there was a small paragraph on it

_Alice and Mason. If your reading this then the worst has come and you have either been found by the Officials or your secret of being vampires has gotten out. In any of these cases I want you both to go to my Great, Great Nieces . She will take care of you for some time. I advise you to keep moving but I'm sure Alice will have already thought of that by now. Don't worry about us, we will be fine. Just keep yourselves safe. I don't know if you both know why he's after you in particular but words can't explain but I'm sure you'll both find out. Word spreads fast. Take care and we wish you the best. Go to this address_

_Number 4 Rue Louis Notari _

_Monte Carlo - Monaco _

_France_

I Read the note over again. I new first of all we were going to Monaco and we were to go to her Nieces. What I didn't get was what she meant by words cant explain why he's after us in particular. There wasn't anything special about us so to speak.

" What does yours-" she cut me off.

" The same."

" What does she mean. _After us in particular_. Were not different than any other vampires are we." Alice shook her head but was obviously as astounded as me.

" Well we might as well follow her advice. Do you know were Monaco is?" I new basic geography and it was in France and roughly in the south. I looked at her.

" Maybe we should get a map, just in case." She shook her head.

" Well we need to cross that." She pointed at the channel. " Then get to Monaco and find Lauren's niece." I couldn't smile at her. I only jumped in the water and she followed. Not ten minutes later we were at the Paris bookstore.

" bon- après midi que je peux aider." The assistant chirped as we walked in. I new French and she just asked if we needed any help. I glanced quickly round to see any maps but I couldn't see any.

" pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de nous indiquer à la section de carte s'il vous plaît." Alice didn't understand much of what I said I think. She could speak Spanish and Latin but not French.

" Ah. I'm hearing British accent there yes." The woman said and smiled.

" Oh I never new you could speak English." I replied a bit grateful knowing Alice could understand me and her now.

" Yes I speak it quite fluently. The maps are up the stairs and at the window facing the street. Exactly above us." Her English was heavily doused in the French tone. I smiled at her and walked past her for the stairs

Alice tapped me as we went up the stairs. She wasn't happy

" just grab it, pay for it and lets go. We're hanging about too long and I'm not to sure we should be doing that." I nodded at her and quickened my pace. I wasn't going to let anything happen to us. Especially her. As much as it shocked me. I was starting to grow closer to Alice. More and more I felt I wanted to protect her and not let anything happen to her.

" I'll just get this one." I said quickly to her and picked up a small map of France. I could clearly see Monaco on it and it was near the south end of France.

" I'm really sorry." I said to Alice as I picked it up. Not looking at her. I could almost sense the change in her mood.

" Sorry for what-"

" Don't say that. You know what."

She sighed and pulled my face to look at hers. Her golden eyes seamed to go on forever. " Now listen to me. You have to be sorry for nothing. Absolutely nothing. You did nothing wrong."

" But if it weren't for me, we wouldn't be running all over the world trying to avoid that guy and all his vampire friends. Its my fault that we're here right now. Its my fault that I put you in danger." Alice stood there and let me get it all out. " Dom hates me because i'm a vampire. I haven't seen my father or sister since we were in America. They could have been killed for all I know. And all this wouldn't have happened if I wasn't turned into a vampire." I felt the tears start to trickle down my cheeks. I realized the truth in my words as I said them. Alice put both her hands on my cheeks and stared into my eyes. I couldn't help but relax a little.

" Listen to me Mason. You have done nothing wrong. Was it you who choose to hunt us down over continents. No it was Damon. Was it you who choose to swear our deaths. No it was Damon. It is all his doing." She pulled me into a hug and I heard her sniff a little. She must have been crying a little. " You will never be wrong in my eyes."

" Thank you." I said to her. I would stand there forever with her in my arms. But I knew it not to be so. We had to be at Monaco as fast as possible. I pushed out of her hug and she reluctantly let go but she had a pout on her face. " We should move. Remember what Lauren said." She nodded and I grabbed the map. We paid for it and left without a backward glance.


End file.
